Always and Forever: Life after War
by Sara2117
Summary: Peeta & Katniss are now married and happy but soon her happy world is turned upside down. Will her life ever settle down especially when a woman who claims to be her dead sister turns up? Will Gale give up his claim to her? Is she even safe any more? How will she survive when District 13 is out to get her? This story has it all, Romance, Drama, Action, Danger and Surprises!
1. New Beginnings

_**Katniss **_

I can tell he's trying but at the same time he's pushing me away. Or is he? Is it just me? He still has waking nightmares and flashbacks. Sometimes he scares me. I know he would never hurt me but when he has his nightmares it's almost like he reverts to the place he had be before we returned back to district 12. Three steps forward two steps back is what Peeta had said. I've finally realized that I more than care for him. It's hard for me to admit after everything we've gone through. I always thought that if I ever married it would be Gale. But it wasn't to be. Gale had said I would choose whoever I needed to survive and that was true just not the way he said it. I do need Peeta to survive and not for any other reason. I love him. There I finally admitted it. Peeta has always loved me since the first day he'd lain eyes on me years ago when we were 5 years old but since he had been Hijacked he's different, not the same boy I'd known. He is trying to show he cares and is slowing making his way back to the boy he was but I knew he would never truly come back to me. At least not the way we were going now. I have to change this, show him I truly cared. I'm so tired of keeping up a wall, of never letting anyone in. I want to trust someone with my heart and I want it to be Peeta. I don't care if he ever truly returns. I just want him. To lie in his arms and have no guilt for him to be in my bed. To be there when he has his flashbacks, to brush his beautiful blonde hair off his forehead whispering, 'I'm here, it's alright'. I want to be in his arms while I sleep because I know when his strong arms are around me no bad dreams dare enter my peaceful slumber. I watch him out the window. He's finishing planting Roses, Primroses. In memory of my sister, Prim. I had almost screamed at him before I realized they were not Roses like President Snow's but sweet roses that reminded me of my beloved sister. I smiled as I watch him wipe some dirt from his face. I walk to the door determined to tell him how I feel when suddenly a though plagues me. What if he rejects me? What if he no longer wants me now that he has seen who I really am, my selfish nature? I shake my head. No I won't do this. I'm not going to live with 'What if's'. I turn the knob and walk out the door to where Peeta has just finished and is now wiping his hands on a towel and shaking the dirt out of his pants. I take a deep breath and plow ahead.

"Peeta?" He looks up and gives me a slight smile.

"Hey Katniss, I'm just finishing up. I'll be out of your hair soon." Says Peeta.

_Just do it._

"No…. I mean you're not in my hair… I mean I want you to stay." I stutter.

A strange look shoots across his face and shadows his eyes.

"Stay, for supper or something?" He asks.

"No stay…forever, with me." He still for a few moments then walks towards me and puts his hands on my arms. Do I dare hope or is he just holding me to soften the blow when he tells me he doesn't want me.

"Move in with you, or?"

"No I want you to marry me Peeta." I say.

"What about Gale?" He asks.

"I don't want him, just you….Unless you don't want me." I feel tears start to sting my eyes and spilling onto my cheeks. I hardly ever cry.

"Katniss, don't cry." He says as he wraps me in his arms after wiping away my tears. He pulls back and takes my face in his hands.

"No amount of Hijacking could take away the way I feel about you Katniss, I've loved you all my life and will always love you." I hiccupped and Peeta gives me a smile. "Yes I'll marry you Katniss Everdeen." I'm rewarded with a kiss containing all the love in the world proving to me that he truly does still love me. I'm wrapped in his arms and I feel so safe.

"What's going on here?" Says an almost familiar voice but I can't place it in my current state of bliss.

I turn remaining in Peeta's arms to look at the face that belongs to the voice.

_Gale?_

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Is that any way to welcome your best friend home?" asks Gale.

_**Review!**_


	2. Surprises

Chapter two

It took me a moment to register that Peeta and I had just voiced the exact same question at the same time.

"Well is that any way to welcome your best friend?"

_You're not welcome. _

Gale started walking towards us, surveying our position all the while like he was mentally trying to drive us apart. No, I would not let him do this to us. I loved Peeta, not Gale.

"Hi, how are you?" I say as Gale burst out laughing

"Why so formal?" he ask

I wanted to yell and say 'Because you just ruined my wonderful moment with the man I love'. I felt mad enough I could rip his head off. Violent yes I know. Where's my bow when I need it? I surprise myself by speaking rather calmly.

"It's wonderful to see you again." _Not. _"You're here in time to hear our announcement!"

"What announcement?" Gale's gaze held question.

"Peeta's and I's engagement of course." Gale's face fell into a scowl.

"Engagement, you're getting married?"

"Yes we are and you're invited." Peeta announced. He finally found his voice. I didn't like that idea but it was already out there so what was I supposed to do?

"_Gale I don't want you here….No It's not because one of your ideas killed my beautiful sister or the fact that once I thought I might of actually wanted a life with you." _I never wanted a life with him. What was I thinking?

"In fact we're getting married tomorrow." I could feel Peeta surprise beside me but it quickly disappeared and turned into a warm squeeze he gave me. I could tell this made him happy.

"Wonderful. Congratulations!" There was no heart in it, mostly sarcasm and anger.

"Why don't we just do it tonight Katniss?" This struck me, tonight? I never thought I would ever get married but I'm not looking back just going forward.

"Uhh..Yes tonight. Let's do it tonight!"

Peeta and I went around town and gathered a few friends that weren't busy and just as the sun had begun to set, a beautiful orange that Peeta absolutely loved we vowed to each other the love each other always and forever. Cheers and congratulations sounded around the room as we finished the traditional toasting and kissed each other like never before. The last rays of the orange sun spilled into the room as we pulled away from each other.

"Real or not real, this was the best day of our lives?"

I smiled and gave him another kiss. "Real, definitely real."

We stared into each other eyes for which seemed like forever until we finally noticed the room had gone dark and all our guest had left. How did we not notice that? Peeta smiled at me and held me in his arms. When we finally pulled back from each other I reached out to him, he put his hand in mine and trod up the stairs to the room that was now ours. We stood in front of the window, the silvery moonlight spilling over our frames while Peeta kissed me. I am so happy, I could have never been happy with Gale like this. Why had it taken me so long to figure that out? This was not Gale's night. I didn't want to even think about him. This was Peeta's and my life now.

"They'll be no nightmares tonight." He says.

I kissed him back. "No nightmares."

I could now lie in Peeta's arms with no guilt because he was mine and I was his and this was exactly how it was meant to be. Exactly how I wanted it.


	3. Sweet Dreams

_**Peeta**_

As I lie in bed snuggled against the Love of my life I watch my Katniss sleep, my wife. I've always dreamed of Katniss becoming my wife and the hijacking did nothing to change that. Sure I had thought she was a mutt and tried to kill her twice but somewhere in the back of my mind, where my last little piece of sanity survived was Katniss, only Katniss. I struggled to hold on to my precious piece of heaven, the only reason I wanted to be alive, while they injected me with trackerjacker venom and made me watch horrific footage. I finally lost that last little piece when I discovered Katniss was alright by watching her Propos, she looked sad and there was nothing I could do about it but she was safe and that was all that mattered. So that last piece of sanity slipped away in my relief when I had finally let myself relax for one second. It had jumped on me like a pack of wild dogs, mutts. I join the present when I fell my wife awaken and stretch. There had been no nightmares last night only sweet dreams. I kiss her and ask how she slept.

"No nightmares." She said giving me a look that asked me the same question.

"No nightmares, only sweet dreams." I confirmed. She smiled and I felt my heart run over with love. Not that is could spill over any more, it was already a flood.

"I love you Peeta Mellark."

"And I love you Katniss Mellark." She gasped

"I'm a Mellark now." I knew this was hard for her, she had never wanted to get married or have children. She was so afraid that something would happen to them or she or I and she wouldn't be able to take care of them. Now that the games are over and never returning there's one less reason for us not to have children. She'll never have to worry about our children being reaped or having to sign up for tesserae. I'm very confident I can turn opinion her around. I would never let anything happen to her or our children. It is a little soon to be thinking about children but as long as she doesn't know what I'm thinking about it can't hurt.

"Take a deep breath, you're alright." I didn't want her to go into a panic.

"Would you like some cheese rolls for breakfast, their your favorite?" She nods her head and I kiss her on the forehead after pulling on some clothes for the day and head downstairs to make my wife breakfast. I hum a tune as I get to work with the sun shining in from the windows. This is going to be a wonderful day.

_**Katniss **_

I stare at the ceiling of Peeta's house. No it's our house now. We're married. Peeta misunderstood my gasp for panic when in reality it was pure happiness and a little shock. Oh and I might as well admit it a little tiny bit of panic, but those cheese rolls I could smell wafting up from downstairs was sure to take care of that. There was no way this day could get any better. Maybe now that I'm married Gale will leave me in peace. With that though I get up and showered and dressed in a comfy pair of black pants and green tunic. I decided not to braid my hair today; I'm just going to let in run free. I pull on a pair of dark green socks and pad downstairs. Peeta's back is to me and I don't think he heard me come down so I quietly walk up behind him and put my arms around him. He's very still. What's wrong with him? That's when I notice his fingers are gripping the counter. He's having another flashback. I would give everything to make them go away. I just stand there with my arms around him until I finally feel him grip on the counter loosen and his arm go slack, I scoot around in front of him and hold his face in my hands.

"Peeta?" I ask and swipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. His eyes are wide and his pupils dilated. I push his blonde hair from his eyes and just hold him till the after effects leave. He finally puts his arms around me and his chin on my head. I feel a shutter run through his frame. He's so strong. My Peeta. If I could find every single person that did this to him I would torture them till their death. They'd be begging for one of my arrows to pierce their heart and end their misery but they wouldn't be that lucky. If I had the power I would bring Snow back to life and torture him the same way only worse, a hundred percent worse. Peeta lets outs a pent up breath and breaths in clean air.

"I'm okay Katniss. I was determined for this to be the best day ever for you."

"Oh Peeta, This is already the best day ever because I have you. I'd do anything; give anything to take the nightmares from you."

"I know." He kisses me and I can feel automatic relief fill his body. I wrap my arms around his neck and just hold onto him as if I was dangling from a rope on a cliff. A scratch at the door grabs both our attention and ruins the happy moment.

"I'll get it." Says Peeta and moves towards the door.

_**I hope it's not Gale. **_I think to myself.


	4. Anticipation

_**Katniss **_

I sit at the table in anticipation, trying to ready myself if in fact it is Gale, I know he's going to come eventually and Peeta knows it too. I was really hoping he would at least give us one day of tranquility. I can hear Peeta open the door then quickly it shuts and I can hear his footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Did he slam the door in Gale's face? Or did he come in that quickly? I have no idea what my face looks like as Peeta comes into the room followed by an ugly cat. Buttercup? I suddenly realize I can't breathe. I've been holding my breath so I let it out in a big whoosh.

"You thought it was Gale?" Peeta says.

"Yes, I hate to say it but I'm glad it was you Buttercup and not him."

I get down on my knees to pet the cat's head. A deep rumble starts in his belly and works its way upwards into a purr. Ever since Prim died Buttercup's and I's relationships has evolved. Now don't think that we actually love each other, I'm actually quite fond of him but that is where it ends. All I'm saying is he has seemed not to hate me as much. Or is could because he's grown lazy and relies on me for food. That's most likely it.

"Me too, well I'm glad he will at least give us one day before he tries to steel you away, but it's not going to happen, your mine now." I stand from the floor and wrap my arms around him once again; our lips are just about to touch when a knock sounds at the door.

"UGH." I groan.

"Guess it was too much to hope for." Peeta sighs. I plop down at the table once again readying myself. Thinking of the things I would say to tell Gale that will get him to go away, for him to notice how utterly happy I am with Peeta.

"Katniss, can you come here a minute? We have a visitor." Someone else or Gale? I think I would know by Peeta's voice if it was Gale. I stand from my chair and make my way through the entry way towards the door. There's a woman standing in the door way she looks older than me by only a year or two. She has sparkling blue eyes that seem to be tired like she's been searching for something and shoulders that slouch as if she carried the world on her shoulders. She scarred all over, face, arms, hands and probably the rest of her body if I could see it but she's covered from head to toe with brown pants and a blue button up top. She has straight brown hair that I suspect is a wig.

"Hello." I say not knowing who she was. I look at Peeta and he just shrugs.

"Hello." The woman sounded faintly familiar."Katniss Everdeen? I was told to look at the next house over but no one was home."

"Yes I'm Katniss Ever—uh Mellark, Katniss Mellark now, I'm married."

Just then Buttercup came running from the kitchen and jumps in the strangers arm's. This astonishes me. Buttercup never wanted anything to do with strangers; he's known me for years and barely likes me. Why would he just run right up to her like that?

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Umm is there anything we can help you with?" I say

"Well yes there is, you see I think I'm your sister."


	5. Possible?

**Katniss**

Nightmare, I want Peeta, where is he? Clove's running toward me with her knife; she's going to cut up my face, my lips and probably my tongue.

"Peeta?" I call out.

The nightmare's starting to abate. I feel peaceful.

Then suddenly I feel like I'm under water in the dark. Then I'm in suddenly in that place between sleep and full awareness where anything's possible; lift two thousand pounds, fly, make any dream come true. I can hear voices but they sound like they're at an end of a tunnel. I start going towards them but my feet feel weighed down. It's foggy. I'm running now. The fogs getting thicker, now I have to swim. I hold my breath and start kicking with my legs; beating the fog with my arms. I'm halfway there; I can see the surface now. So heavy, why is the fog so heavy? I'm running out of air. I can't breathe, I need air. I'm at the surface now; the voices are clearer. Peeta's calling to me. I burst awake, out of the thick fog, now I'm looking at the ceiling of my new home I share with Peeta in Victors Village.

"Katniss?"

Peeta's hovering over me now touching my face and my forehead. I can see his lips moving but can't hear what their saying. I finally force myself to listen.

"Katniss, are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I think so, what happened?"

"You collapsed after…"

That's when I see her, a woman standing behind my husband in the corner of the room. I thought all that had happened was a dream in itself. Not a nightmare but a dream. That woman couldn't possibly be my sister. Maybe she was just confused. After the war a lot of people had been injured and were just searching for someone to care for them. Prim was gone. The woman started toward me and came slowly to stand in front of me. I was now sitting up and Peeta was holding me; I have no recollection of my back even leaving the couch cushions.

"This woman believes she's your sister Katniss, will you at least listen to her story?" Peeta's rubbing my arm with one hand now and holding my hand in his other one.

"Uhh…" I look at the woman and the longer I stare at her the more her eyes remind me of Prim's. No this was crazy; this woman couldn't be my sister. Or could she? I could at least listen to her story, it couldn't hurt. I slowly nod my head and the woman moves forward and take's a chair, then starts in with her story.

"I was told there had been a bomb when I woke up. I had been severely burned and my body pelted with shrapnel and was virtually unrecognizable and had no recollection of what happened or who I was. The medics told me I had terrible nightmares and would thrash around so much my wounds would reopen and they would have to close them again. They said once I called out 'Katniss' in my sleep and at the moment everyone was talking about the Mockingjay a girl named Katniss who had defied they capitol with a handful of berries because she loved a boy named Peeta, she finally set the districts free of a man named President Snow and a woman named Coin with a war that reverberated around every district. She also lost her sister in a bomb attack. I was told she was a healer and had come to the aid of the wounded and was killed in a second blast." She takes a deep breathe. "So I thought maybe you might have known me or maybe I was part of your family or from District twelve?" She takes another deep breath.

It takes me awhile to absorb all this. I sit quietly in Peeta's arms.

"What did you sister look like?" the woman quietly asked.

I look down at the floor while I tell her.

"She had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling light blue eyes, she was caring and one of the sweetest and strongest people I knew. It is true she was a healer; she had a touch that was inherited from our Mother but hers when far beyond even my mother's touch. She was truly an amazing person and I was proud to call her my sister, still am. " I started to feel tears prick my eyes. I looked up at the woman then to Peeta then I buried my head in his chest and started to cry. I wanted so much to believe this woman was my sister but how could she possibly? They had told me my sister was dead. They had never shown me her body though.

_**Do I dare hope?**_


	6. Rude Awakening

_**Peeta**_

As I sit there holding Katniss and staring at the woman I don't know what to do. I slowly release Katniss and tell her I'm going to get Haymitch. I leave the house and walk the length of the lawn to the next door over to Haymitch's house. He's the only one who lives in Victor's Village other than Katniss and me. I come to the door and knock on it and when no one answers I beat then eventually just let myself in.

"Haymitch." I call out while searching rooms till eventually I find him slumped over on the couch once again drunk. I shake him awhile to no avail. I look around the room and see a bucket on the floor.

"Well guess I'll just have to adopt my wives method of waking you up Haymitch." I walk to the sink in the kitchen and fill the bucket with water then return to the couch where I give Haymitch one finally shake to see if he will wake up before I give him a rude awakening.

"This is only your fault Haymitch." I say as I dump the bucket of icy water on his head. Now awake, Haymitch jumps from the couch slicing the air with his knife. I didn't realize he still slept with it. The war was over now. Why would he need it? Old habits die hard.

"What…what, why did you do that for?" Haymitch sputtered while mopping the water from his face with his shirt.

"I don't have time to baby you awake today."

"Why not?" Haymitch questioned.

"Because there's a woman at my house that claims she's Katniss's sister."

"When did she come, last night? She didn't ruin both of yours special evening did she?" Haymitch laughed. Maybe I should have doused him with another bucket of water this time scalding hot.

"This is serious Haymitch now get on some dry clothes and get yourself over to my house now."

"Now who's bossy, guess married life's changed you a little, thought that was Katniss's job?" Once I had actually challenge Haymitch by taking his liquor away and by doing that received a black eye. Katniss had actually thrown a knife almost hitting his hand after that. All this had come as a memory not a terrible flashback. Maybe more memories would come like that; I much preferred them to the alternative. I walked out the door not in a mood to fight with him; I just wanted to get back to Katniss. When I got back to my house I could tell not much has changed, Katniss still sat on the couch but had her legs pulled up to her chest; the woman still sat perched on her chair but now Buttercup was in her lap and she was stroking his back and he in turn started a purring storm. How strange. Haymitch came strolling in while I was still taking in the quiet room.

"Why's everyone so quiet? Let's get to the bottom of this; I have things to do and place's to be." _Yeah drinking to do I thought.  
><em>"Do you have any proof?"

"No I'm sorry I don't, I was hoping you would help Me." she said while looking each person that occupied the room in the eye; except Buttercup. The room was very quiet except for the persistent sound of a goat. Why would a goat be in Victors Village? A knock on the door sound and I move to answer it. Turns out it was an old goat farmer selling milk from his nanny goats. People in District 12 are slowly rebuilding and earn money the only way they can. I buy some milk from the old man and return to the room. Everyone is staring at Prim or I mean stranger who is staring in to space. I sit on the coach between Katniss and Haymitch and join in their observance of her. She gives a start and comes back from where ever she was.

"Did your sister have a goat named Lad."

"Lady." I say when it becomes clear that Katniss is not going to answer.

"That's still no proof. They aired footage of Katniss telling a story to Peeta during the games about Prim and her goat lady. Got anything else?"

"Haymitch." I say, cant he see this woman is in a fragile state?

"No no I don't, not yet anyway."

"Katniss?"

"Peeta, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I say and take her hand and lead her out of the room

"She can stay with us cant she Peeta? Just until we get everything sorted out?"

"Of course she can." I can see Katniss is trying to be strong but this was taking a lot out of her. There would be nightmares tonight. She was doing so well. I'm going to do everything I can not to let this break her.

**Author's Note. **

_**Wow I never would have imagined anyone liking my story or getting so many people who are adding it to their favorites and story alerts. All I can say is thank you and there is more to come. I really hope you like this chapter; I've had a hard time with it. I tried to imagine what I would be like if the same thing happened to me. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or things or people you would like to see come into the story. I'm open to suggestions; and please review. **_

_**Thanks again. **_

_**Sara **_


	7. Words

**Katniss **

The days have begun to fly by until it's already been two weeks since the stranger whom we have begun to call Galley came into our lives. This is not how I would have wanted to spend the first week of my marriage to Peeta but what am I supposed to do? Haymitch has already started to call around to medics and people in the capitol to see what he could find out about Galleys position and if it has any truth to it. In fact he left last week on a train headed to the Capitol. I expect him back soon. I had insisted that I go but he had waved me off. I suspect so I wouldn't bother him, probably because he was going to buy a surplus amount of white liquor while he was there and have it shipped back here. Peeta's been baking up a storm staying busy. I think this has had as much effect on him as it has me. I feel kind of bad for him. Here he finally got me to marry to him and now look what we're going through. Peeta loves me so much I know he won't complain. I walk down the muddy streets to the bakery which Peeta has set up at an unused house in Victors Village meant for future victors. There would be no more so he had set up shop there and had a steady flow of customers even in the state District Twelve. I open the door which Peeta has attached a bell, to alert him of customers. He materialized out of the kitchen doorway. It was clear he was expecting a customer but his face lit up when he saw me. It made my heart melt clear to my toes. I had never imagined someone could love me like that. Just imagine, me? I'm self-centered, selfish and sometime cold to those I love. Of all the girls Peeta could have had he chose me. He would do anything for me even if it meant his life, just as I would for him. I walk over to him and step into his open arms. I look into his face and see strain there. He must have had another flashback. I wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Peeta." I whisper. He kisses me on the head and pulls back.

"You have no idea how idea how long I waited to hear that. I could hear it all day every day for the rest of my life and not get tired of it."

"I love you," I kiss him on the forehead "I love you." I kiss him on the cheek "I love you." I kiss him on his Jaw. "I love you." I say as my lips finally meet his. Who would have ever thought a touching of skin could send such a tingle up my spine? Only Peeta's kiss could do that. We stood there enjoying each other's company for a while and completely missed the bell tinkling over the door until someone cleared their throat. Peetas face turned red and he hurried off to get the customers bread order. I stood there waiting, avoiding looking into the woman eyes until Peeta returned. He handed the loaf to the woman and smiled.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent. Have a good day now."

"I'm sure I will sonny; try to keep those kinds of displays of affection for home." She said sternly but I caught a smile twisting her lips as she swept out the door. If Peeta's face got any redder he's turn into lava. I couldn't help giggling. It's started quiet than turned hysterical where I thought I'd drop to the floor.

"Oh so you think it's funny huh?" I couldn't speak because I was still giggling. Peeta walked over to me and tried to look stern but ended up breaking down and laughing too. He started to kiss me all over until we ended up reclaiming each other's lips where we left off but the tinkling off the bell erupted again drawing us apart but not far from each other. Haymitch walked in the door clearly drunk but sober enough to walk and speak without slurring.

"So what's the news?" Peeta says. I'm getting antsy now and feel like I would jump out of my skin at any sound.

"Well it looks like she your sister." Haymitch announces and he brings a clear bottle of liquor to his lips, empties it then opened a flask her must have had in his back pocket then upends it too.

"Peeta you better hold me." I say and Peeta grabs me by the arms.

"Are you okay Katniss?" I can't speak because it feels like the rooms turning into a whirlpool.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells as he lifts me into his arms onto the couch in the living room where I retreat to unconsciousness. Since when have I fainted? You would think from all the things I've been through, The Games, The quarter quell and the war, Peeta being hijacked I wouldn't be as weak as to faint but apparently I'm wrong.


	8. Stories

Next Thing I know the rooms not spinning and I'm up and flying out the door of the Bakery running towards my house which is only a few blocks away. In the distance I can see Gale at the door, hand poised ready to knock. Now instead he's staring at me running towards him with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He yells to me. He's still standing at the door and I'm running full force at him. He has an incredulous look on his face now and I think he's just realized I am going to mow him down if he doesn't move. He starts to step out of the doorway but now soon enough. I push him and open the door running full force into the house turning this way and that calling.

"Prim…Prim….Prim where are you?" Gale's coming in behind me now. I can tell he's worried about me but I don't have time to explain to him why I'm calling to my dead sister. But she's not dead and he must think I'm crazy. Oh well I really don't care what he thinks about me now.

"Prim!" I eagerly call again.

Galley's form fills the kitchen doorway where she's wiping her hands on a towel. She must have just got finished doing the breakfast dishes. I run to her and close her in my arms; tears running down my cheeks.

"Prim it's really you." She had a shocked expression on her face and she was now crying too.

"So..so I'm really your sister, you know me?"

"Yes..Yes you're really my sister and your names Prim not Galley." I announce. Gale's standing in the living room now apparently trying to figure out what is going on and if I'm having a mental breakdown.

"What the heck is going on?" he says. Peeta and Haymitch are now here too.

"I can't believe it." He says

"I can." Haymitch says lifting another bottle of liquor to his lips. What is wrong with him; I just got my sister back? This should be a joyous occasion but who knows with Haymitch. He might have had some problems in the Capitol.

"Wait a second this is Prim? But she's..she's uhh dead." He finishes quietly.

"Yes and she was supposed to be but she survived the explosion somehow. She forgot who she was and now she's here."

"So can you tell me about myself?" Erupts a small voice amid the chaos. I smile at Prim and lead her to the couch where I proceed to tell her who she was and what she was like. Gale, Peeta and Haymitch chime in with their stories too.

"First of all you are not a woman you're a girl."

"How old am I?"

"Your almost fifteen." This astonished her.

"I'm only fourteen?"

"Yes" I say.

"You originally had blonde hair."

"I still do but they shaved it all off because they had to get shrapnel out of my head too. The doctors said it should grow back." She emphasized this by pulling off her wig where I could see wisps of blonde hair growing back on her balding head. I held Prims hand and continued.

Would you like to hear the whole story?" I asked and she just nodded and said 'Tell me everything Katniss.'

"We have a Mother; we all lived together here until the war started. I had to return to games for the Quarter Quell and there is where I shot an arrow into the chink in the force field causing the while arena to blow. I was then rescued along with other tributes, Finnick and Johanna by District Thirteen whom I didn't know existed until then. Peeta was taken by the Capitol where President Snow tortured him." Saying this caused me to pause for a moment. Peeta came and sat beside on the couch and put his arm around me. He urged me to continue.

"Uprisings started in almost every district and rebels started taking control over them. District twelve was bombed and Gale was able to get some to safety in the meadow. All the survivors were welcomed into District Thirteen. A team was sent in to rescue Peeta, they had Hijacked him to the point he thought he was supposed to kill me. A full blown war started and troops were sent in to take over the capitol." I didn't really want to talk about this part; about Finnick dying and it being my fault because I led them into danger. So I glazed over it telling of how we went underground and the lizard mutations trying to attack us and killing some of my team. I didn't go into too much detail; I didn't want Prim to know of all of it.

"We were taken in by a woman who helped us until it was time. A good part of the Capitol was taken over by the rebels so the people had to be evacuated, some living with others around the upper half of the capitol, some even going to President Snow's mansion. I was able to make it through the crowd and passed the traps with Gales help until I reached the mansion where President Snow had assembled children behind a barrier to be a shield for him. President of District Thirteen a woman name Coin, dropped exploding parachutes onto the children which killed and wounded them. You were a great healer and they had aloud you out of District Thirteen to help the wounded. That's what you were doing when the second round went off supposedly killing you. The blast knocked me out and burned me. I woke and was told you were dead which I already knew because I had watched it happen. Coin had also gathered the remaining victors to propose a final Hunger Games but with the children of the most powerful of the Capitol. I had wrongly voted yes because I believed I was having revenge for your death. At the time I didn't know it was President Coin's plan to bomb all those children. President Coin saved President Snow for me to kill and I had planned to do so. When it was time to execute him surrounded by the people of the capitol, I pulled back by bow and prepared to fire until I remembered a conversation I had with Snow, I realized it was Coins fault. I changed direction of my arrow and killed Coin instead. President Snow choked on his own blood laughing. I was taken away and put on trial for her death but was acquitted due to the fact that they thought I was crazy. I returned back to District Twelve after that and Mother stayed behind to help at the Hospital in the Capitol.


	9. Colors of Love

**Peeta **

Prim had asked if she could have some time alone. She had been in her room all afternoon so Katniss and I took a walk to the meadow. Hand in hand we strolled down the road; still wet from lasts nights rain, while the sky and clouds still hung heavy in the sky. The moisture was thick in the air and the sky was threatening to let loose all its power in deep heavy drops. I could tell Katniss needed to get out so I didn't let this stop us. She was subdued and didn't make a sound as I wrapped a rain jacket around her shoulders and pulled her out the doors towards the woods. We finally reached the meadow as the sky let loose a light drizzle. I turned Katniss toward me, holding both her hands in mine.

"Katniss," I say as I tilt her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Do you think she will be okay Peeta? I understand this is a lot for her but I thought she would be happier now that she knows some of what went on."

"Katniss, this is not something that can be fixed over night, she's scarred just like you, body and mind. It's going to be awhile before she is even a semblance of her old self. She may never fully return." Katniss looked down at our entwined hands.

"You know what would help her?" I question Katniss.

"Get her back into nursing! Show her the book. Let her look at all the pictures I painted and the descriptions you and your father and mother wrote. Teach her all the things she forgot." A faint smile appeared on her face. The drizzle turned into a full force gully washer. Katniss and I ran to a nearby tree. It sheltered us as we set at the base of it's trunk. Katniss had her knees pulled to her chest; I wrapped my arms around her, she let her head fall to my shoulder and I placed a kiss on it. She tilted her face towards me clearly for a kiss on the lips. I didn't make her wait long; I pulled her onto my lap and we clung to each other as we did in the cave and on the beach in the arena. We were not in danger any more but I could tell Katniss was as war with herself trying to place blame for something she could not control. It was Coin's fault and she was dead. We sat under the tree in each others arms for a long time that only felt like minutes to us. The rain started to lighten so I started to get up to walk back home thinking Katniss didn't want to be away from her sister for long. Katniss held me down.

"Just what do you think your doing," she said.

"What do you want me to do?" I said and got comfortable against the tree again.

"Stay with me, let's freeze this moment right here; the rains pouring down, we're together alone for once and everything's almost perfect"

"Always," I whispered and kissed her again. She pulled back and smiled pecking me on the jaw.

"We need just one more thing," she said. Just then a rainbow appeared out over the meadow showing us all its marvelous colors.

"Red," I say.

"Yellow," she says.

"Green," I announce.

"Blue," Katniss said.

"Violet," I say and kissed Katniss jubilantly.

"You finally got your rainbow Mr. Mellark."

"No Katniss, I've had it all along," I say as our lips find each other once again. This time we let all our worries go just focusing on each other and the sound of the drizzling rain blocking out the harsh reality around us. I have my rainbow, my sunset, my source of light. She is all I will ever want and need and she is in my arms right now; where she will always be. Always and Forever.

_**Sorry it's been a while guys. I've been working on a school writing project for senior year and I've been a little busy. Also I had a little writer's block, probably from all my book projects going on. I've been trying to figure out which one I want to finish and submit. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know. I plan on diving more into the story with a longer chapter next time. Thanks for reading and there's more to come. **_

_**Sara **_


	10. Distant Rainbows

_**Katniss**_

The rain still pelted against the windows as I made my way up the stairs to the room where Prim was staying. I knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened with a whoosh. It was then that the thought hit me that she may have been asleep. That was certainly how I dealt with my issues.

"I didn't wake you up did I Prim?" she shook her head.

"No. I wasn't asleep." She opened the door wider and I slipped in and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I said then laughed a little. Prim glanced at me and raiser her brow.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you always used to be the one that said it, so caring so gentle. Even when you were hurting it was always the same. Take care of Mom, Katniss and Buttercup then I'll worry about me." Prim sighed.

"Why can't I just remember?"

"You will, in time." I took Prim's hand and pulled her down next to me on the bed. If I had thought she was grown up a year ago she was even more so now. I hate it; the fact that she has missed out on her childhood. She lost her father, and then her mother slipped into a coma like state. She had been near starvation more times than I would have liked to admit. If it hadn't been for Peeta mother and Prim would be dead. If it hadn't been for Peeta, I wouldn't be alive. Since I've returned to District 12 I've tried to avoid going back into the horrible times; although I see them in my nightmares almost every night. How did Peeta keep loving me; through it all? When he knew I didn't feel the same. After the first games and all I went through with Gale. Knowing that I cared for him; might have even wanted a life with him though I would have been hard pressed to explain why; and when. He had still tried to protect me even while he was in the capitols clutches; In Snows hands. Even while I was the Mockingjay, making Propos that every time one aired he was punished for. Even when he was out of his mind he warned us.

'_**Dead by morning'**_

__He had fought through the jumbled haze in his mind and managed to save thousands with his warning; even though his blood had been splattered on the floor. When I had reached for that pill he had stopped me and I had bit into his hand rather than the pill. I still find it hard to understand why he stopped me. How even though his brained was in a war his old self slipped into the present long enough to stop me when I'm sure his mind was saying otherwise. Because he still loved me somewhere deep down inside. Now I was married to him. I know I will never be worthy of him if I lived a thousand sinless lives. But somehow he wants me. I can hear him; he's baking, probably his delicate cookies with their dandelion patterned frosting. I smile when I think about him. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hits me like that wave in the Quarter Quell and I fall to the floor scraping my elbow on the side table and hitting my head on the floor. A cry of 'Katniss' reaches me just a second before Prim's fingers. I lie on the floor for a moment trying to access what just happened. My ears against the floor and I can hear glass clanging against the kitchen sink, then pounding footsteps on the stairs. I feel far off, like things that are said a minute ago are just now reaching my ears and things that are happening are in real time.

"Peeta! Peeta!" cries Prim. It just now trickled its way down into my eardrum. Now Peeta's picking me up off the floor and lying me on the bed. He's touching my face, my arms and my legs checking for injuries.

"You're bleeding." Prim exclaims.

"Downstairs in a cabinet by the sink is a first aid kit -." Before he can even finish she's rushing down the stairs to retrieve it.

"Are you okay Katniss." Is it just me or am I having more 'Damsels in distress' moments than usual? Peeta's going to get tired of this. I voice the earlier thought to him in answer.

"Well then it's a good thing you have a knight and in case you haven't noticed it's me." He says and kisses me lightly on the forehead. I can't help but laugh which sends off another round of dizziness so I voice the later thought.

"I could never get tired of saving you Katniss. We both know we'd do it for each other. I'm just glad I still have you Katniss."

Prim's back in the room now with the first aid kit. She must have had to search because she didn't wait to hear the rest of the directions. Or at least that's what I think before she shoos Peeta aside and holds up a flashlight to look in my eyes for what reason I have no idea. She then feels around my head and ask me a few questions like what my name was, my birthday, favorite color, those sorts of things. She nods her head as if checking off a mental checklist of all the correctly answered questions even though she doesn't know any of the answers but I just play along and let her doctor me. When she's finished with my head and confirmed I don't have another concussion-I've had plenty of those, I'd rather not have another-she moves on to my bleeding elbow. She cleans it and makes sure there are no splinters of wood in the gash before wrapping it in gauze and then a piece of cloth. Finished with her work she stands and orders me to rest in bed while she goes and makes me soup. I don't have a cold I think to myself. Peeta's sitting back beside me now holding my hand and asking how I feel now. I'm just about to assure him I'm fine when it hits me. I just saw the old Prim; The healer one, the one who could handle the injured and sick without fainting, running away or vomiting. That right there was Prim. Suddenly I feel like vomiting myself but I hold back the urge because I don't want to worry Peeta. Is it possible my sister might make a full recovery? Suddenly it seems like a close enough possibility like the low hanging clouds in the sky you sometimes think you can touch or the rainbow you think you can reach if you just run fast enough.


	11. Cold

_**Katniss**_

Turns out I have a cold; my nose has closed off, my heads stuffed up and obviously I'm dizzy. It must be from being out in the rain yesterday. Peeta and I had returned home soaking wet. But the soup Prim made me last night was delicious. I'm filled up on left overs for breakfast and now I'm not so sure it was a great idea because I'm still dizzy. Oh well too late now. I'm still in bed propped up against the headboard when I hear a sound from downstairs. A few minutes later Gale comes strolling in the door. What the heck is he doing here? I'm seriously going to hurt Peeta or Gale; I haven't decided yet. I pull the blanket up closer against me.

"Hey Catnip, heard you're not feeling to great." He says.

_Yeah I'm sure you __**heard. **__I wonder who from because I'll ring their necks._

"I'm fine just a little cold, no big deal." I thought Peeta would be here by now, to keep an eye on Gale. I'm now sitting up further in the bed trying to see around Gale into the doorframe. Did Gale knock Peeta out or something? Is he okay? Where's Prim? Gales talking but I didn't hear anything he said, now he asking me something so I try to tune in; might as well keep up a conversation till Peeta gets here. He's sitting on the bed now and he scoots closer to me and places the back on his hand on my forehead.

"You're hot." It takes me a second to figure out he means I have a fever. Just great. I wish he would leave. I hate this. It's so awkward.

"How'd you get a cold?" He asks me. My face heats at Peeta's and I's day in the woods yesterday in the rain. We had ended up making the long trek to the lake to the still remaining concrete house. We had spent quite a while there in each other's company. My face is probably the color of a tomato now. I work my best at covering it up and add in a few coughs for good measure. Let him think it's the fever starting to run its way through my body.

"Uh must have caught it from somebody in town," I say.

"You haven't been in town." He exclaims. My anger begins to rise and I lean forward in the bed; the covers sliding from my grasp. My hands are balled into fist.

"And just how would you know that?"

"Oh.. I have my ways."

"Yeah I'm sure you do.

"You know you shouldn't walk in the rain. If Peeta was any kind of man he wouldn't have let you out in." I can feel my eyes have widened and I open my mouth to defend Peeta. He cuts me off.

"You know I'm still available." He winks at me and leaves the room. A minute later I hear the door softly click shut downstairs.

I'm left to figure out if he was serious or not. Bad thing is I think he was. The war has changed him. He's not the same Gale. But then I think perhaps he was like that all along. I think back to all the long outburst and lectures he gave me in the woods about the capitol. Some of the things he said surprised me. I was glad we were in the woods alone and no one could hear us. If his mother heard what he was saying? It wouldn't be good.

_Is Gale saying my marriage to Peeta can be easily diminished? _I think.

If he thinks that he's wrong. I love Peeta and our marriage can't be easily ruined. But somewhere in the back of my mind I know it's only the beginning. Peeta's coming in the room now.

"Where have you been?" I question him angrily.

"I'm sorry. I had to run to the bakery. Mrs. Mason needed some bread she was out and you know she had 3 little ones to feed. Is something wrong?" He asks with a worried expression on his face. Peeta never says anything about starting a family. Sure we've only been married for a short time but I know he wants children very badly but I just can't do it; yet another selfish feature of myself. I shake my head. I really have to get over this. If Peeta wants children then….then I'll give him some. But he won't need any for a while I think and come back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah I know. Sorry I yelled." I say.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Gale was here." I say and that's enough explanation; Peeta's face twist for a second in anger. I'm sure he's mad at how he slipped in and out of the house without him being here, how sneaky; very, very sneaky. I wonder how he knew Peeta was gone. Where's Prim?

"Oh." Is all he says before Prim enters the room. She starts to say something but I cut her off.

"Where were you?" I ask as nicely as I can manage.

"Umm Haymitch's Geese needed to be fed. She neatly explains. "You didn't need anything while I was gone, did you? I'm sorry I shouldn't have left without asking."

"No it's oka, no problem." I say. She doesn't need to know about what's going on with Gale so I don't tell her.

"Umm Katniss?" She asks.

"Yes?"

"Well.. umm.. there's a woman here…well actually two." She stutters out.

"Someone else need bread?" Peeta asks and begins to rise from his place beside me.

"No not exactly." She says and takes a deep breath.

"One of them says she's your Mother." She finishes.

"Oh…." Well this is a fine kettle of fish. This won't be pretty. As if it couldn't get any worse I think before I hear a voice rise from downstairs. No that can't be who I think it is. No way possible.

_**Johanna? **_

_**-Authors Note-**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I know I haven't been updating as much. Sorry, I'm trying. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue with the story or start with something else. I would love to know what you're thinking. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sara **_


	12. Family Reunion

**~Author's Note**~

_**I want to thank all my reader's, if it weren't for you, your reviews and support I wouldn't still be writing this story. I couldn't do it without you! **_

All of a sudden I don't feel sick any more.

"_What am I going to do?"_ sounds in my mind but I must have said it aloud because Peeta answers me.

"We'll figure it out Katniss, together. Prim you didn't tell them who you are did you?" Peeta asks.

"No, I didn't think that would be a good idea."

"Good…." Peeta says and nods his head, deep in thought.

"Okay here's what we're going to do." Where did this take charge Peeta come from? I don't know but I like it. My thoughts drift off to another direction. Peeta and I, but I quickly turn them around. It's not the time to be thinking about that, later.

"We aren't going to tell your Mom who she is. We'll just find out why she's here and let her settle in. She can stay at your old house Katniss."

"We'll eventually have to tell her Peeta." I say. "She would want to know."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now we just need to ease her into it." He says.

"What about Johanna? She'll know there's something fishy." I state the obvious. Johanna's voice is ringing from downstairs.

"I don't know what's taking so long! We know she's not prettying herself up." I hear her purposely raise her voice. Good ole Johanna. Just as sarcastic and bitter as ever but I consider her family just as much as I do Prim. I give Peeta a look and he laughs.

"Prim please tell them we'll be down in a minute." She nods and hurry's don't the stairs. I quickly get dressed with Peeta standing nearby.

"You can go downstairs." I say and he just shakes his head.

"No I'm staying right here." He says while he grabs a pair of pants and helps me put them on. I think he thinks I'm going to fall over again. I'm putting on my top now and Peeta's standing behind me buttoning the three small buttons that close the back.

"I love you." I say. His fingers pause on the last button and he slips around in front of me and holds my face in his hands.

"I love you too." He says and places a kiss on my lips.

"Really how long does it take?"

"Come on, Johanna's getting impatient." I say laughing as we head down the stairs.

"Well thanks for inviting us to the wedding." She says sarcastically as soon as we reach the living room where they're all waiting.

"Hi Mother, Johanna." I say waiting for the outburst. Instead Mom just walks over to me places her hands on my shoulders and plays with my hair; it's not in its usual braid today.

"You're too young to be married!" she says.

_Is that it? _I hope so because I don't know how much more I can take. The front door just opened. Oh please, please, please let it be Haymitch. Because If it is I will never been happier to see him.

"Hey !"

_**Gale! **_

Wow, two visits in one day? The front door just slammed again and this time it's Haymitch stumbling in. Isn't it a little early? But then again it's never too early for him.

"Hello Gale."

_Oh yay let's just have a family reunion._

"Hey gorgeous!" says Johanna.

Something ugly is fixing to come out of my mouth. Surely Peeta feels the same way? I mean since the first full day of our marriage we've barely been alone. I mean seriously by the time we go to bed at night he's exhausted from work and I'm too irritated from the day that we just sleep. He still holds me in his arms and apparently that's all he and I needs right now. Just until all this is over. I Hope it's soon.

"What's going on- hullaballu about?" his words run together and I'm pretty sure he missed a few words, even took two sentences and meshed them together.

"It's a family reunion Haymitch, join the party." I say before I can stop it. Thankfully Peeta steps in and uses his amazing ability with words to smooth things over. I don't know which one of us is more thankful than the other, me or Peeta. I don't think I could function without him. It's kind of like living without A/C for a long time then finally getting it; if you have to go back to living without it, it would be extremely difficult especially if you've had it awhile. I mean Peeta's and I's marriage isn't old but if I had to live without him? I couldn't do it. I'd rather not have A/C. Everybody's quiet now. Probably waiting for me to say something, but what?

"Um.. How's work going in the hospital?"

"Good, the hospital is up and running well."

"Okay..Then why are you back here?" I question as nice as I can.

"Well I hadn't planned on….coming home for a while but then I heard from Johanna that you had gotten married."

_How did Johanna know? _

That's when I see Haymitch trying to sneak out the room. He's been inching back during my mom's whole spiel; he's even made it to the doorjamb.

"Hahmitch!" I yell out; which stops him. He slowly turns around and gives me a strangled smile. My foot starts tapping on the floor and I cross my arms over my chest to keep myself from strangling him. That would be a mistake. I mean I got out of killing Coin by being 'Mentally Disoriented'.

"I may have…." He pauses. "Accidentally slipped and told Johanna." He slurs out. I think he's slurring on purpose. Maybe he thinks I'll take it easy on him. But he has another think coming. I'm about to jump across the room so I can rake my nails down his face like I did before when Peeta takes hold of my arm; easy yet firm, not enough to hurt me though, just enough to hold me back.

"I'm sure it was just an accident, right Haymitch?" He vigorously nods his head. "I mean we should have asked your Mother's permission anyway." Peeta finishes.

"Yeah I think your right Peeta, I mean if you were any kind of man you would have asked her right?" Gale says smugly.

Peeta's not going to be able to hold me back this time, I look at him expecting him to tell me to relax but his pupils are changing to different sizes and I know he's trying to hold himself together. If Gale was smart he would shut up.

"Get out Gale." I scream while I lead Peeta to the couch. He's muttering something that I can't understand. Gale's still here and I turn to scream at him some more until I finally catch what Peeta's saying.

"Nobody's needs me." he muttering it over and over again while his hands are covering his face. In the heat of the moment Peeta was probably trying to hold back beating Gale up himself when Gale's 'if you were a man' comment triggered some kind of flashback. I pulled his hands away from his face and held them in mine. I made him look at me while I said.

"I need you." I said it three times before his horror eased and dissipated.

"I need you Peeta I'll always need you." I say as I sit on the couch next to him and hold him in my arms. I'm sure Gale love's this because he has a horrible scowl on his face. I'm sure what I'm about to say will cook his goose, literally.

"Get out Gale and don't come back." I say in a stage whisper. This makes his anger disappear and return with shock. He leaves the room and I hear the door slam behind him.

_**Good riddance. **_


	13. Trust?

_**Please Review!**_

Gale's gone now. My mothers here and so is Johanna. Could it get any worse; probably; especially now that I thought it? Peeta and I are still sitting on the couch. I'm waiting for my mother to pull me off to the side and say something like 'you married a psycho?' or 'you shouldn't have said that to Gale' but she doesn't. She just stands there with her arms crossed over her chest staring at us. Strangely Johanna has taken a chair and is very quiet. She's not surprised by Peeta's episode, partly because she's witnessed them before and partly because she's experienced some of her own. Water, she hates water since the Capitol tortured her by trying to drown her. Mother's just standing there still chewing on her lip when she says.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" This freezes me in my position. Johanna's head whips around.

"She's got to be, the Katniss I knew would have never given up her independence so easily." She says this to my mother and then turns to look at me.

"For real this time? I knew it."

_Why is it that when everyone gets married young there has to be a reason? Pregnancy is always the first thought. What about love?_ I think.

"Uhh. I'm..I'm not." I stutter out. Mother and Johanna just raise their eyebrows. "Really I'm not."

"Would you know if you were?" This come's from another voice. One that has been quiet the whole exchange; no doubt trying not to draw attention to herself. Prim.

"Uhh..well…..I don't think…I'm not." I choke out. I'm not and that's final. Peeta and I have only been married a short time. There is no way. We haven't really….but then I start to think… Yes we have. There's definitely a chance. But I don't feel any different. Surely I would know? I give my head a shake. No.

"She does look sort of glowy." This come's from Johanna. I give her a look that shoots daggers. Peeta's quiet. I look over to see if he thinks this is absurd as I do but he's just smiling. Uh-oh.

"What Peeta?"

"Nothing."

"There's something."

"No there isn't." He says and I can tell he's trying to stop smiling but it just keeps growing bigger and bigger. Finally I just burst.

"I'm not pregnant." I yell. "Let's move on."

"Fine then, who's that woman over there?" my gaze moves from Johanna to Prim whose standing in the corner.

"That's Galley. She uh help's out in the bakery. She's staying with us for a little while." Hopefully that will keep their questions at bay for a little while. Johanna's eyes move from mine to my mothers. It's almost like their communicating telepathically. Since when have Mother and Johanna been close?

_**Peeta**_

Katniss pregnant? If only it were true. I've always wanted children and having Katniss as their Mother only intensified that desire. I look at her stomach while she's talking.

_Could there be a child of mine growing inside there right now? So soon? _

My smile can't help but threaten to stretch off my face. I try to make it go away but I can't. I always thought that if I married Katniss we wouldn't have any children. I knew how she felt about them. She was so afraid that something would happen. The hunger games are gone and so is Snow. Does she not think I can protect them? Surely not. I've proved time and again what I would do for her. I would do the same for any child of mine. I feel like I could jump for joy at just the possibility. When Katniss and I were together we never even thought about it. I wish I knew for sure but I get that feeling. Johanna's right she does look sort of glowy. She has that look about her like a clear gold sheet has cocooned her body, not shiny like tracker jacker venom makes you feel but a golden sunset. I give my head a shake. I don't want to get my hopes up. But still a faint smile stretches on my lips. I don't find it offensive how Katniss reacted to even the thought; I know it has nothing to do with me. I do my best to put my mind back on the conversation around me. From what snitches I've heard Katniss might need me in a few moments.

_**Katniss**_

"Really? She's just the assistant?"

"Yes of course. Why would you think other wise?" says Haymitch who I forgot was in the room. Great he heard the whole pregnancy thing. I wonder what he thinks about that. I'm sure he got a good chuckle when I wasn't looking.

"She helps out at my house too. Feeds the geese when I…..uh…get busy."

_More like when he gets to drunk to remember to feed them._

"mm hm." Johanna walks over to my mother and they stand side by side and stare at me.

"Well then I guess this isn't the woman you suspect of being Prim"

I just about choke on my spit when this comes out of Johanna's mouth.

How?

Haymitch?

Peeta's rubbing my back to sooth my coughing. I look at Haymitch but all color has drained from his face. No he didn't know. The tickles still in the back of my throat so I cough one last time to get it to go away. I swallow before I speak.

"Why would you think that?" Comes out of my mouth. It sounds strangled.

"You still can't trust me can you Katniss, after everything?"

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Sorry it's been awhile guys. It's been crazy at my house! Painters, new carpet, surveyors and disconnected wifi have meant no stories. Sorry. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! **_

_**Sara **_


	14. Secrets

What? How could she know? And why isn't she freaking out like I did? Unless she already did and that was why Johanna had come with her.

_How much does she know? _

"I trust you Mother. What do you mean?"

"You have this woman-," she says gesturing to Prim. I cut her off.

"Girl," I say.

"Here that you suspect of being Prim but you don't even have the decency to tell me?"

The cats out of the bag, the beans spilt. There's no holding back now, might as well just tell her. Hopefully she doesn't have a heart attack; she's too young for that right?

"Mom," I say and glance at Peeta. He nods his head and urges me on. I clear my throat. My Mother at least deserves to hear this from me. I swallow again.

"Mother." I don't know what just came out of my mouth but it sounded like a strangled cat. Peeta steps forward and wraps his arm around my waist.

"We don't suspect. She is Prim. We were going to give her some time until we called you. See she lost her memory from the explosion and her appearance was drastically changed. We've been trying to ease her back by telling her stories of her old life." He's so good with words; this all comes out gently to prevent any flipping out. Johanna comes out of her chair and towards Prim.

"Do you remember anything?" Prim shakes her head.

"The Quarter Quell? Katniss blowing the arena sky high and District 12 being destroyed, the uprising; anything?"

"Careful Johanna," warns Peeta.

"Listen here bread brains; remember the doctor told me not to sensor my thoughts." Peeta gives her a pleading look and she takes a step back but still looks at Prim as if expecting an answer.

"No I don't really remember anything." My Mother burst into tears and runs to hold Prim in her arms. I fear she'll break again and this time she won't return. But she has too if not for me but for Prim. I could live with that. I thought the Games were bad and the war. But I guess the calm after the storm was here and is now gone just like Plutarch said. Eventually everything goes crazy again. It's then that I burst into tears too and take off running to join Mothers and Prims circle.

_Why am I so emotional lately?_

Prim was gone and now she's back, Gales gone, Madge is dead. Oh Madge. The only true friend I have ever had. She had nothing to gain by being friends with me but still she did. Well there is Delly Cartwright. No I have nothing against her as a person but she's just too nice for me talk too. I would feel like she is my Mother; soothing me and having just the right thing to say. But that's not what I want to hear. I wish I could just talk to Madge. She would understand.

"I think we need to take a break," this comes from Peeta. I pull back and wipe my tears from my cheeks. Peeta kisses me on the cheek and murmurs to me telling me to go hunting; the only thing that truly calms me.

"I'll hold down the fort here." I run up the stairs and pull on my father's hunting jacket and put my arms through it and relish the warm comfort, just like being in Peeta's arms. That would get me through the day no matter what. I quietly slip out the back door and start walking towards the partially destroyed fence.

"Where are you going?" I turn.

"Johanna I just need to get away."

"Kind of selfish isn't it? I mean your Mom would love to get away." I know what she means; get away as in dead, six feet under, dirt nap, to be with Father. I shudder at the thought. We may not have the ultimate loving relationship but I love my Mother.

"You of anyone should understand Johanna."

"Yeah I do. That's why I'm letting you go. Don't be gone forever Katniss, your family needs you." I nod and continue walking and make my way out of Victors Village. Maybe I should find a place to have a good cry. That supposedly makes people feel better. The towns loud and citizens are rebuilding their houses. I pass several people on the way. Greasy Sae smiles at me and offers me some soup but I decline. I don't feel like eating anything. I spot Delly and she waves vigorously at me. I just wave back and continue walking. If I talk to her I'll definitely cry. She reminds me of when Peeta was hijacked and hated me. I hated it, Peeta's love for me gone. I feel like I'm in a dream. I cross under the fence as thought of last night with Peeta enter my mind. I continue into the meadow and on into the woods pulling the bow from my back and setting it with an arrow. I walk slowly quietly through the woods. One step at a time, one foot in front of the other. I hear a snap of a trig and spin on the balls of my feet toward the direction. It has to be a deer, it certainly sounded like one. I raise my bow when I see the brush moving. Then suddenly a hand appears and out comes a girl. My bows still raised and about to fire when she put her arms out in front of her and cries.

"Don't shoot."

It's then that I realize who she is.

_**Madge? **_

_**Review Please! **_


	15. Seeking Answers

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**If you could choose any other character to make an appearance or return who would it be? Review and let me know? Don't forget!**_

"But how," I question her as we sit on a rock.

"They found three bodies among the charred remains." I hate to say this and a pained look crosses her face.

"A peacekeeper came in and threatened my parents with a gun. He grabbed me and tried to drag me out of the house saying the President would need to blood to repair the nation once he conquered District 13 and regained control. My father yelled run and punched him and I kicked him in the shin. I didn't want to go but Mother pushed me out the door. He was the third body they found." Tears slid down her cheeks onto her dirty dress. I looked down at her now. Her hands were bloody and cracked, and scratches covered her arms and face and her dress was filthy. "I shouldn't have left."

"No Madge, you did the right thing. Your Mother and Father wouldn't want you to think that way. They loved you and would and sacrificed themselves so you could live. That's what parents do. If I wanted children I would do the same for them." I don't know if this helps so I change the subject.

"Where were you during the war?"

"I don't really know. I wandered for a while and made it to another district. It was filled with rebels with guns so I went to the next district and finally wandered back here." She so skinny, I wander how she survived. I don't ask.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Not in a couple days, there wasn't much to eat. I mostly ate berries." I help her up from the rock and lead her back towards town. I'm going to take her to my mother, no doubt she malnourished. My Mother will know what to do. Madge's is weak so I partly carry her there while her feet drag the ground. We stop several times to rest but I quickly tire but I push on towards home thinking of how I was too weak to carry Maggie in the games and how she sacrificed her life so Peeta and I would live to be the faces of the resolution. My arms around her shoulder I finally reach home and kick on the door. It's quickly opened by Johanna.

"What in the….." She says but she senses how tired I am and helps shoulder Madge's slight weight. We carry her into the living room and lay her on the couch. She is panting from the long jaunt. I feel sick but I tamp it down so I can help my Mother if need be since she no longer has Prim's capable hands. Mother comes in the room and automatically goes into healer mode tuning everyone out. She takes Madge up the stairs to clean her up and Prim goes with her to help. Mother just nods her head when she suggests it. Now there gone and I'm at the kitchen table with Johanna and Peeta who has just started soup and is waiting for it to get finished cooking. He knew Madge would need something easy since she most likely hasn't eaten any food with substance in a while. I sit in my chair and fiddle with my thumbs while relating the whole story to them; how I found her and what had happened to her family. Peeta put his hand over mine to get me to stop fidgeting.

"It's going to be all right Katniss. Everything's crazy now but it'll get better. We're never given more than we can handle."

"I'm not so sure about that Peeta," I say. I'm sure this is way more than I can handle. Prim, Mom and Madge are coming down the stairs now and Prim helps her into a chair. Peeta jumps up to make a bowl of soup which he sets in front of her and say to eat slowly. He then sits one in front of me. As I look down at the steaming vegetable soup containing tomatoes and carrots and broth; probably from District 13 my stomach begins to churn. I try to tamp down the feeling and even pick up the spoon for a bite. Then I throw it down and bolt out the back door to loose what little breakfast I had had. Mother comes out the back door and I ask her to stay where she was till I composed myself.

"Come with me," she says and I follow her up the stairs. Peeta looks worried but I wave him off and follow my Mother up the stairs. I hear Johanna smug words barely as I leave the room.

"Huh I knew it. I told you so."

_What's she talking about?_

It's then that I really think.

Possibly?

Maybe?

No.

Please No.

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**What do you think? **_

_**Review Please! **_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers! **_

_**Bluedog270**_

_**CaptainEKO**_

_**TaylorHawthorneMellark**_

_**Aloha-Pinkly **_

_**ChaseFinnigan **_

_**Bluegurl7**_

_**Ilikebread1**_

_**Leli77**_

_**Cookiemonster1311**_

_**BOOKi**_

_**TheEffectSheCanHave**_

_**Emotional Techno Bite **_

_**Love10134**_

_**NeverRegretAnything**_

_**Synchro lover **_

_**Music-girl-wings**_

_**MissLauraKinney **_

_**Liliofawesome**_

_**clairebear1720**_

_**SilentMockingjay**_


	16. Getting Over It

I sit on the corner of the bathtub while my Mom stands there asking me embarrassing questions but I can tell in the state she's in I'm just another patient and nothing matters to her. But still it makes me uncomfortable.

"When was your last cycle?"

"Have you been dizzy?"

"Do you have any morning sickness?"

"Have you gained any weight?"

"When was the last time?"

The last question I avoided by telling her how I got dizzy and fell to the floor, scraping my elbow and hitting my head on the way down. Then she made me lie down on my bed and felt my stomach. I don't know why she does this. I sit up and push her hands away.

"You know it's probably just indigestion and stress. I mean I've had plenty of stress lately."

"You're Pregnant." This makes me land hardly on the bed.

"About four weeks I'd say."

"Four….four weeks?" she nods her head.

"But I don't want children," I cry.

"Well you better change your opinion right quick Katniss Everdeen. It's too late to go back now. Your whole life you've been concerned about what would happen. Thing is you can't control everything. Peeta wants children and part of being married is compromising." That's the most I've heard her say in a long time. She leaves the room as I sit to ponder what is happening.

"Mom." I call. She quickly returns and stands in front of me.

"Do we have to tell everyone right now," I say.

"I just need some time, for it to sink in."

"Not very long." I shake my head.

"Just a short time." With this we go down the stairs. Peeta's mouths starting to open to say something.

"Just stress," I quickly say. His face falls then he composes himself and offers me some soup and saltine crackers. I decline. I definitely can't eat anything now. Johanna's smug face has disappeared, now it is rigid as if she suspects something. Peeta's back is to me and I look at Johanna and nod. She licks her lips and nods her head back at me. She knows I want to keep this a secret. A silent agreement has been passed and neither of us will break it. I clear my throat and set my hands on the table.

"Where's Haymitch?"

"He went home. Said he was going to take a nap," Says Peeta.

"Madge and Prim?"

"She's asleep, Prim is with her." Mother come and sits at the table.

"I was thinking Prim, Johanna and Madge and I would move into your old home." Peeta turns from the sink obviously thinking this a good idea but he only says.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes we do you're a newlywed couple. You need your space."

"I think that's a good idea." A couple hours later Johanna, Prim and Mother have moved to my old house. Madge is still asleep so I told my mother I would bring her over when she woke up. I sit on the couch bathed in the afternoon rays of the sun.

"You okay?" I take a deep breath. No not really.

"Yeah," I say and Peeta pulls me up from the couch to stand wrapped in his arms. He places a kiss on my forehead, then my cheeks and then one on my lips.

"Better?"

"Not quite," I say. He nuzzles my neck.

"How about now?"

"Nope." Then he kissed me on my lips again; one that made me feel like I could melt into my shoes. Someone cleared their throat. We pull apart.

"Up already?"

"Yes," she says smiling.

"I would have thought you would have slept for days," says Peeta. Just then a door slams open. Gale burst in muttering something and freezes when he sees Madge.

"What the? Is there any more risen from the dead people I don't know about?" He looks around the room. "Finnick maybe?"

"Don't be a jerk Gale."

Review!

_**~Authors Note~ **_

_**How do you feel about Katniss being pregnant? I wanted to stick close to the original story but what the hay. Might as well have a little fun! I really don't think any of our beloved characters should have died so I enjoy bringing them back to life in my Fanficts. **_


	17. Possibilities

_**Madge **_

Seeing Gale sets my heart thumping so fast I'm sure he must hear it. I've always has a crush on him but stayed away because I was sure Katniss was in love with him. She is my friend and I wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway. Now that she is married to Peeta I wonder what she would think about my interest. Would she care? Maybe I should speak to her about it. Could Gale feel something for me when he is undoubtedly still in love with Katniss?

"Don't be a jerk Gale." He turns his eyes to her after she says this; Love, which is what I see in his eyes. Or it could be interest to play games. Maybe he didn't care for her at all. Maybe he just wanted to see if he could get her now that she is with Peeta. He smiled at her.

"Finnick isn't coming back and you know it," she says and his smile fades away.

_What happened to this Finnick person? _

They share a look that is filled with something I can't place, something they went through together that binds them. How can I compete with that? And would I want too?

_**Katniss **_

Finnick's death flickers in front of my eyes. I close my eyes and try to shake my head to free the image but I know it is permanently engraved into the deep parts of my memory.

"I know," says Gale and he moves to the living room and sits on the couch. Madge and I follow. I nudge Madge down onto the couch with Gale and I take the chair. Peeta comes from the kitchen and perches on the arm; he puts his hand on my back and gives it a gentle rub. Gale sets his elbows on his knees and rest on them; his hands together.

"So Madge what's your story?"

_**Madge**_

"You don't have to tell him," Says Katniss.

"No I don't mind, if the shoe was on the other foot I would be interested too." I take a deep breath and dump the story onto his shoulders. I leave a few parts out I'm not proud of; things I had to do to survive.

"Wow, you've really been through a lot."

_If he only knew._

_**Katniss **_

"Yes she has and she needs rest so maybe you should leave," I say. I should have not said the 'maybe' part.

"Why would I leave? All the action is going on here." This sets my blood to boiling. Yes the action maybe going on here but a lot of grief is too. I know this is only an excuse why he is really here. If only I could do something to throw him off his infatuation. I have the exact weapon but to use it would be to reveal to everyone and I'm not quite ready for that yet. I'll save it and use it as my last resort.

_Why do I keep calling it a it? He or she is a baby and its part of me and my beloved Peeta. I should start getting used to the idea. _I lay my hand on my stomach; not long enough for anyone to notice but long enough to give my baby some assurance that he or she has a mother that cares.

_You don't mind me using you while you're in there do you little one? I'll be taking care of you for the next 18 years. _

An idea pops into my head. Put Gale and Madge together maybe? I've seen the ways she looks at him. She loves him. I sense she's stayed away from him because she thinks I love him. Could she still think that even though I am now married to Peeta? I make a mental note to speak to her about it. I would hate to embarrass her but I feel we are close enough to talk about such things and if we're not we are going to be real fast. She has no family left and now I have taken up the task. I am her family. I'm going to put them together. I wonder how good my matchmaking skills are and if I even have any.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**~Author's Note~ **_

**Sorry it's been awhile guys I'll try to update more soon. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's short. **

**Sara**


	18. News

_**Katniss**_

"So Madge, do you feel any better." I ask her later when she is at my old house in bed resting.

"Much better," she replies.

"Good." I try to think of a way to approach the subject of her being in love with Gale but settle on being blunt.

"So…Are you in love with Gale," I ask. Madge looks temporarily shocked but she quickly recovers.

"Ummm…..Why would you think that?"

"Uhh… I don't know because you are and I can see it." I don't know how but I do. I must be going soft.

"Katniss I'm sorry…" I cut her off.

"Why I don't love him. He's unattached."

"You don't," Madge asks astonished.

"No I don't, actually I kind hate him right now so you can have him." Madge looks like a weight has lifted from her shoulders and I rise from my chair to leave her to rest. I'm just closing the door with a soft click when Peeta appears eyes wild.

"We've be summoned to the Capitol," he says.

"Why I ask?"

"Some of District 13's citizens are revolting."

"Revolting," I ask. "Against what?"  
>"You," he says simply but I know the words tore him apart.<p>

"They say you killed Coin."

"Yeah I did and I don't regret it. I've already been tried and found not guilty," I say.

"You don't understand," he shakes his head as if to clear it. He comes to me and places his hand on my arms.

"They want you tried again and this time they say they want you dead."

Next thing I know I'm on a fast moving train heading to the Capitol against Peeta's wishes. He wanted us to run. Peeta, Haymitch and Johanna all sat quietly on couches.

"Too bad there aren't lawyers anymore," says Haymitch which earns him a scathing stare from Peeta.

"Don't worry we'll get her out of it this time too." Haymitch says while he takes a long draw from his flask. Johanna asks Peeta a question I can't hear and Peeta looks at me. He nods his head and rises from the couch and leaves the room with Johanna without a word to me.

"You better," I say. "Cause this time is more important than last time."

"Why's that Sweetheart," Haymitch asks. I hesitate but I feel like it's something that he may need to know.

"Because there's something way more important than what happens to me." He gives me a confused look.

"I'm pregnant Haymitch."

"Oh…," he says quietly and rises from the couch. He grabs a bottle of liquor and pulls out the cork and guzzles down the bottle without a breath.

_**Johanna**_

"It's really important we get her out of this one Peeta," I say.

"You think I don't know that," he exclaims while he paces the length of the room we're in.

"It's really important." Should I spill the beans to him? No, I won't. If I thought I was close to dying by Katniss'es hands in the games I was wrong, if I told him I would be dead. She would kill me and without mercy.

"What are we going to do?" Peeta asks. I look at him.

"What are you willing to do?" He stares at me as if to say stupid question.

"You know I'd die for her."

"Well then let's hope it doesn't go that far," I say.

_Cause it's really important that you be around for your kid._

"Here's what we're going to do," I say and I tell Peeta my plan.

_**Katniss**_

As I lay in bed with Peeta that night I couldn't think about what awaited me in the Capitol when we arrived late in the morning.

"You're so quiet," I say to Peeta.

"I'm thinking."

"Everything's going to be fine."

"What if it isn't? I mean why can't anything ever just go good for us. There's always someone trying to ruin our happiness. Is what you've been through not enough for them," he finishes out of breath. I rub his back to soothe him.

"You shouldn't have married me, and then maybe you wouldn't have to go through all this."

"Don't say that," he says and rolls over to look at me.

"I love you and when I said my vows I meant them. For better or worse, I will keep you safe." He tugs me against him and we cuddle close together to guard against the coming storm.


	19. Defended

Once off the train we were escorted to the Presidents mansion in an armored truck. Did they think we were criminals or was it just safer this way? Was Paylor afraid I would be killed in the street? How is it that the 12 districts think I'm a hero and treat me well, even the attendants on the train had treated me with kindness and respect. District 13 must really hate me. But I know not all of them did. There must be more like Boggs that didn't like how Coin was dictating everyone. I wish Boggs were here. He would certainly defend me. We were ushered to a plush room with thick carpets and lavish furnishings. We sat on the plush chairs bathed in the light of the floor to ceiling windows when Paylor, now President Paylor sauntered into the room followed by two guards.

"Katniss, Peeta, it's wonderful to see you again. I hate it that it is under these circumstances." Peeta and I rose from the couch. Haymitch was first to open his mouth.

"Just what are the charges Paylor." The guards tensed at his words but Paylor silenced them with a flick of her wrist.

"I think we should speak of this in my office. All of you please come in." She waved the guards off and told them to keep their place guarding the door to her office. Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna and I all took places in one of the many chairs and couches in the square shaped room. The room was by far one of the warmest and welcoming rooms I had been in a long time. A large mahogany desk sat in front of the bookshelf that lined the back wall, with a large comfortable looking chair. Paylor settled herself into it. Placing her fingers together she took a deep breath.

"I tried to quiet the rebellion put it to an end. I argued on your behalf Katniss. I explained what you have been through, even explained that Coin had plans to become the new Snow and to rule almost as he had but under the disguise of a supposable caring leader. I even told them she had planned another Hunger Games." Paylor stared me straight in the eyes.

"This time they're after blood. 13 wanted you to be immediately executed but I was able to get them to agree on a trial. Mind you they all do not feel the same way. Some think what you did was heroic and was done in a poor mental state, others think you murdered her. I know the true reason why you did it. That's why I think there won't be a problem with a trial if it will appease them." I sat in silence, processing all I had heard. After moments of silence Paylor spoke.

"There won't be any problem with her trial. She will get out of it."

"But what if she doesn't," Johanna questioned from her chair. I had almost forgotten she was in the room with us. Not normal for Johanna to be so quiet.

"The Judge is one of my personal friends, I have spoken with him and he knows all the details. He has agreed to listen to both sides, but in the end no matter you will win."

"Then why the need for even a trial," said Haymitch.

"It is like I said, to appease them."

"If you're so sure then let's do it. I want to get this over with so I can go home." No doubt Mother and Prim were worried. Haymitch had convinced them to stay home, assuring them we wouldn't be long. He had told them that it was some left over business with the President that needed to be taken care of. Mother and Prim had been unsure if they should trust him but later acquiesced to staying.

"When will the trial be," I asked.

"Three days." I nodded and Paylor continued.

"I've arranged for you all to have rooms here in the mansion. It is safer here than it would be at the old training center."

"I agree, if there are no more lawyers in practice who will defend her?" Peeta questioned with a stronger voice than I had expected.

"I will."

Just great, Haymitch is going to be my defender. I'm not going to make it out of this alive. This might just be worse than the games. He had gotten me through them drunk. What will happen to me with him being a sober defender? I should have run.


	20. Suspicion

_**~.A.N.~**_

_**This chapter is shorter chapter than the others, sort of a filler. Enjoy.**_

_**Katniss**_

We're shown to our rooms and I look around for something to eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Under normal circumstance I wouldn't eat anything but I know I don't just have me to worry about anymore.

"Are you okay," asked Peeta. I hadn't realized he'd come back from talking to the guards. I assume he told them to keep an extra close eye on me maybe even paid them off to alert him if I left the room. You never know.

"Yeah," I say around a mouthful of apple I'd found in a glass bowl on the table. "I'm just hungry." He gives me a strange look then slips out the door once again only to return moments later. "If you'd like we can have some lunch now." I nod my head vigorously and finish off my apple. Tossing it in the trash bin by the door I follow Peeta out to a small room that must have been previously as a sitting room but now it has been turned into a cozy dining room. Peeta pulls out a chair and I sit. As soon as Peeta is seated several attendants come rolling out of seemingly nowhere wielding scrumptious food that makes my mouth water. Once of the plates includes one of my favorites; beef stew. But upon seeing it, I feel sick and push it away. I settle on a thick potato soup with small pieces of onion on top. "Where's Haymitch and Johanna," I ask Peeta. "They're...busy as of now."

"With what," I ask suspiciously.

"They haven't been here since the war Katniss, they probably have some loose ends to tie up. I heard Haymitch was going to speak with Plutarch." Why would he take me? I feel as if Peeta's hiding something from me but I'm still too hungry to care. I nod my head at him and continue eating.

_**Peeta **_

I hate lying to Katniss but it's necessary for her safety. Haymitch and Johanna are out working on plan B, just in case the worst happens. I stare at my wife. She's been acting strange. But what can expect with all this stress she's under.

_**Katniss **_

The day passes quickly and i can feel tension in everyone. Peeta hasn't left my side and Haymitch and Johanna have stayed close; whispering back and forth. I have no idea about what but at this stage I don't really care and that's not like me, must be the baby. I should really see the doctor. I wonder if I could get away for a while. I still have tomorrow until the trial the next day. I'll try to get away; Haymitch and Johanna will cover for me if they know what's good for them. "Do you have a plan Haymitch?" He looks at me. "Sure I do Sweetheart."

_'So much for being sober for more than one day'_ I think while I watch him pull a flask out of his jacket pocket. The 'sweetheart endearment really irks me but I allow it because somehow he is going to hopefully work a miracle in the courtroom and convince 13 I'm not evil or a murderer.

"What is it then?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"That's because you don't kiss at all," I mutter under my breath which earns me a laugh from Peeta which he quickly turns into a cough. Haymitch sends me a scathing glare.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say a word."

"Just what I thought."

_**Gale**_

Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and Johanna all left so quickly and Katniss didn't even bother to tell me they were going or where. I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out.

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Hey guys, Sorry it's been awhile I'll promise I'll try to update more often. If you guys have noticed I've switched up the story a bit to give you guys something at least a little bit exciting to read. I don't want you all to be bored. Do you like the change? I would love to hear your feedback. It is really important for the outcome of this story. That;s why I need your help. Please review, review, and review! I would love it if you would. **_

_**Positive and even negative feedback is appreciated if it can help me write a better and more enjoyable story. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sara2117**_


	21. Hopeless Endeavors

_**~.A.N.~ **_

_**Here's a longer chapter. I had some free time today and decided to update once more. I hope you guys enjoy this. **_

_**Katniss**_

As I sit in the room the nurse had led me into I wonder how Johanna and Haymitch are doing in their endeavors to keep Peeta busy. Peeta thinks I'm in with Paylor talking about old times. There's a swift rap on the door before the doctor enters the room.

"Mrs. Mellark, I'm Dr. Halifax."

"Nice to meet you doctor. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"It's the least I can do for the Mockingjay," he says and smiles at me. I smile back before I remember why I'm here.

"So..." the doctor seams to sense what I'm feeling and continues. "What's seems to be the problem?"

"Well..."

"It says on your chart here you're expecting. Congratulations," he says while looking up from the thick charts holding all my records from the last couple years. Somewhere in there is a page claiming that I am mentally unstable. I shake my head.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Can you do that yet?"

"Yes, amazing technology we have these days," he says and picks up something that resembles a T.V remote.

"It just seems so soon." I can't help but wonder is it a boy or girl? Shouldn't I wait for Peeta? He would want to be here. I decide to go ahead so I can stop calling my baby a it.

"Yes go ahead."

"You don't want to wait for your husband?"

"Uh.. No he couldn't make it today."

"Alright then, lay back and relax. It will only take a few moments to get a reading." I lay back and he places the cool device ageist my bare stomach causing a shiver to run through me. I should have waited for Peeta.

_**Peeta**_

Haymitch and Johanna have had ne wondering though the mansion all day morning. I finally stop them before they take me down a hallway of paintings we have already wondered through once today.

"What's going on? Katniss should be done with Paylor by now. I'm going to check on her," I say and start striding towards Paylors office.

"But wait you haven't seen the gardens yet, the roses are just starting to bloom and what about the..." Johanna stops tugging on my arm and I follow her gaze to Paylor walking towards us. Where's Katniss?

"Oh Crud." I hear Johanna mutter.

"Uh..I hear there's an old painting called the Mona Lisa in the east wing. Let's go see it." Johanna tugs my arm in the direction of the east wing but I pull loose and walk towards Paylor.

"President Paylor," I call.

"Peeta please just call me Paylor." I nod my head.

"How was yours and Katniss morning?" Haymitch clears his throat somewhere behind me and I turn to look at him. He's making a slashing motion with his hand against his throat.

"What's going on, where's Katniss?"

"I assumed she was with you?"

"No she's not," I say and turn to glare at Johanna and Haymitch. "Where is she?" I barely get out past my tight throat from my anger. My hands are balled into fists and I can feel a flashback coming on. I fight to push it away. I focus on the things going on around me, Paylor telling the guards to look for my wife, Johanna yelling at Haymitch, Haymitch yelling at Johanna, Paylor yelling for quiet and asking where Katniss is. I focus on memories now. The first time I saw Katniss when we were kids, hearing her sing for the first time in class, watching her walk home every day from school. I avoid any thoughts of the games because they will just pull me deeper into my dark abyss.

"Katniss!," Johanna yells from somewhere around me and I feel the waking nightmare loosening its grip on me. I open my eyes to see Katniss walking towards all of us. The room explodes, Haymitch yelling at Katniss, Johanna yelling at Haymitch for yelling at Katniss, Paylor demanding to know where she had been.

"SHUT UP you idiots you're going to hurt the baby!" Johanna quickly throws her hands over her mouth.

"Baby?" The question slips out of my mouth.

_**Katniss **_

"Congratulations you are having a..." I hold my breath and try to look around the doctors hand for the reading on the screen. "A healthy baby girl!"

"A girl? I'm going to have a daughter?"

"Yes, would you like a picture?" I nod my head dazed as I watch a picture print out of the same device he had used to tell me the sex of my child. He hands me the picture. I look at it and I can't believe what I'm seeing. I have a baby growing inside of me!

"Shes beautiful!" I say despite she looks like a little mermaid, I can already tell she is going to be amazing. Then suddenly something hits me.

"Is she healthy?"

"Yes look here," the doctor says and leads me over to a screen on the wall where he proceeds to use his fingers to enlarge the picture he had just handed me. I stare at the screen while he points out all of my baby's just beginning fingers and toes.

"Look here," the doctor says and another page on the screen appears. "These are the baby's stats. See here this means she is growing at a healthy speed. This right here means her heart is healthy and beating at just the right speed for her stage in growth." He points out another place on the screen.

"This means she's going to have blue eyes!" She's going to be beautiful, just like Peeta. After this the doctor gives me some vitamins and explains a few things to me about what to expect in the coming months. He urges me to come back in a month and to call him if I have any problems. I thank the doctor and I walk outside with two guards by my side scanning and looking in every direction for danger. I have the feeling that either one of these men would lay down their life for mine. I wonder what Haymitch told them to get them to let m leave the mansion without Paylor's permission? I climb into the back of the armored vehicle and think about how I'm going to be a mother in a little under 6 months. How should I tell Peeta? I mull over this until the back door of the vehicle opens and the guard alerts me we are back at the mansion. I go onto the house via a side entrance following one guard and followed by the other. When I step into the house I hear yelling so I follow it after I shoo the guards away telling them it was just family matters. I follow the shouting into a hallway.

"Katniss," yells Johanna, sounding relieved. The room is quiet for a split second and then erupts again to the point I feel as if I've stepped into another war. While I'm trying to think of something to smooth everyone's ruffled feathers Johanna yells something she will probably regret for the rest of her life.

"SHUT UP you idiots you're going to hurt the baby!" I can't decide whether I should kill Johanna or if her regret will do it for me.

"Baby?" Peeta looks at me with hurt and question in his eyes. I guess I won't have to think of a way to tell him now.

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**What do you guys think? **_ _**What would you name Katniss's and Peeta's baby? Review and let me know? **_ _**My Goal is 100 reviews!**_


	22. No Such Thing As Secrets

_**Katniss **_

"Babbyyy?" Peeta sputtered again.

"I meant to tell you Peeta, I'm sorry."

"You all kept it a secret from me," he asked while he looked at everyone in the room except Paylor with disbelieving eyes. Haymitch stepped forward.

"Peeta we needed you to keep your head during this Hull-A-Balue we're wading through. I advised her to keep it from you for your safety!"

Haymitch is lying for me? It's not the idea of his lying that surprises me because Haymitch is no stranger to it; it the fact that he's lying to Peeta. I know Peeta feels like we were hiding something from him again and I don't want him to feel that way. I can't rat Haymitch out because that would make Peeta feel worse and he wouldn't trust Haymitch. And I might just need him to trust him in the coming days.

"Keep my head," Peeta shouted. "If anything I would have kept my head more if I'd known!" I stepped forward to put my arms around him, I halfway expected him to push me away but he didn't.

"Johanna?" her Adams apple bobbed and she answer him.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you later." she nodded her head and shot out of the room. Since when was she afraid of Peeta? Paylor had kindly left us seeing as all this was personal.

"My wife and I need to talk," Peeta told Haymitch. He too nodded and began to leave the room when he stopped and spoke.

"Just don't kill her; we've been through too much for that."

Peeta took my hand and led me to our room or soon to be his room if he killed me. But if he did he'd go home and he wouldn't even need this room. What a thought! He'd never kill me. He closed the door and locked it and turned towards me. Suddenly I wasn't so sure. He walk calmly towards me and stopped a second before he carefully crushed me in his arms and started to kiss me all over my face. He crouched and placed a kiss on my barely noticeable swollen stomach. He rose from his crouch to stand back in front of me with a smile on his face at least the length of a mile. I gasped.

"I thought you were mad?"

"I am at Haymitch and Johanna. But I can't make myself mad at you!" He hugged me against him. I stood stiffly but finally wrapped my arms around him.

"You're happy?"

"Unbelievably so!"

If I were still upset at the idea of being a mother I'm not any more. I am still scared though and I don't think anything will ever change that. _'Snow is dead'_ I chant in my head but terror still seizes me.

_My name is_ _Katniss Everdeen Mellark. _

_I am 19 years old. _

_I live in the rebuilding District 12._

_I have my sister Prim back. _

_I have my mother back as the result of the latter. _

_I am going to be a mother. _

I relax in Peeta's arms. I hate the idea of telling our child of our involvement in the war but it is inevitable. She must know the price for Freedom and that you must sacrifice everything for it.

"I love you Katniss!"

"I love you Peeta."

I pull back from him to see his face when I ask my question.

"Would you rather have a boy or girl?"

"Honestly?" I nodded.

"A girl, that looks just like her mother."

"You don't want a boy with blue eyes?"

"I would love to have a son at some point but my hearts really set on a daddy's little girl." I kiss Peeta and pull him back in an embrace.

"Good," I say. I'll keep my little secret. I want Peeta to be surprised. I can't wait to see the look on his face!

Later at the dinner table everything is still rather quiet.

"Johanna," Peeta says from his seat beside me, she swallows the water she has in her mouth with a loud gulp.

"Yes?"

"I'm still mad at you but..."

"Out with it Pee-brain," Johanna shouts when the silence lengthens. Peeta cocks his head and gives her a glare. My Peeta's starting to be more like me. I resist the urge to pat him on the head. I pat his leg under the table and he places his hand on mine.

"Sorry," Johanna says grudgingly.

"I was going to say I'm glad you are taking care of each other." Johanna visibly relaxes.

"Well, who said I was helping her out?"

"Oh come on Johanna, you know your part of our "big-happy-family now. You and Katniss are BFF's forever," Haymitch hoots."

Johanna gives Haymitch a death glare but I noticed it's softened a bit which us unexpected for her. She and I really need to have a talk. We all finish our dinner and I suggest the men go off and do whatever they have to do. I tell them that Johanna and I need to have some girl talk which immediately scares Haymitch off but not Peeta.

"Is everything all right," he asks.

"Yes I promise, go yell at Haymitch." he gives me one last look and leaves the room and Johanna and I vacate the dining room for a small sitting room that I chose because I knew there were wrapped chocolates in a bowl. I grab a handful as I enter the room and take a seat on the comfy couch.

"You okay Johanna," I asked before I slipped the square of chocolate into my mouth. She avoids my stare and grabs a handful of the wrapped candies for herself.

"Yeah," she says and walks over to take a seat on the chair across from me.

"How did your appointment go?"

"Good."

"What did the Doctor tell you?"

"I want to keep it a surprise. I don't know if I should tell you, can you keep this secret?" I expect her to lash out and yell but she doesn't. She quietly answers that she can. I believe her. I look around and make sure the door is still closed.

"I'm going to have a girl," I say rather enthusiastic. A strange glint enters her eyes and I catch a fleeting glimpse of longing in her eyes. I don't see it long enough to prove that it was really there but I know it was. What happened in her past? It was then that I decided I was going to try and open her up. She was quiet so I left her with her thoughts.


	23. Judged

_**Johanna **_

Secrets are a big part of my life. The only person that knew even a small part of my back story is dead. I can feel Katniss's curiosity. I think she is waiting for me to open up. Should I? She has no secrets from me. But her story is not as gruesome and dark as mine.

_**Peeta**_

The tension at the breakfast table was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Katniss picked at her breakfast and I prodded her to eat more.

"I can't Peeta. I already feel sick."

"I'll probably throw up in the courtroom."

"Shh…everything will be okay. Remember Paylor knows the Judge."

"Oh…I almost forgot."

We were escorted in an armored truck. The ride took less than 15 minutes before the guards opened the doors to reveal a marvelous marble mansion. It almost looked like a smaller version of the Presidents mansion.

"This used to be one of Snow's other Mansion. President Paylor has turned it into a Court House. Since we are in a republic now, we will start going back to the way things was a long time ago," The Guard said when he caught my glance at the house. I nodded my thanks and helped Katniss out from the vehicle. Haymitch was too much a cad to offer his help to Johanna but she never would have taken it if he weren't. She jumped down from the risen truck all on her own. Once inside we were shown to a small room where we would wait till it was time to start. I sat Katniss in a chair. She was worried; I could see it in her face. She had gotten better about hiding things from her features so now it was easier to tell what she was thinking.

_**Katniss **_

I'll admit I am a little worried but I must believe everything will be alright. Surely all that's happened in my life would not end with me being executed? I can feel waves of worry roll off Peeta.

"Haymitch, what's the plan?"

"Just trust me." _Since when have I ever done that?_ I feel sick. I hope I don't throw up.

"Katniss, are you okay? You look a little green," asked Johanna.

"No. I think I might be sick."

"Just relax and take deep breaths. I'll be right back." Johanna was gone for at least five minutes and I was able to hold the nausea at bay. She came into the room holding a class of clear liquid.

"Here drink this."

"What is it?"

"Just drink it, I about had to sell my soul to get it."

I took a small sip just to make sure it wouldn't make my sickness worse. It tasted like lemons. I puckered my lips at the taste.

"Eww…I don't like lemons."

"Well you will soon. Drink, it will make you feel better."

"How do you know so much?" Johanna froze for a second then quickly recovered.

"I was in the hospital in 13 for a while, you hear things."

Somehow I don't think that is where Johanna learned it but I keep my mouth shut and chug the water down. I think I would do just about anything to get rid of this morning sickness.

"Thanks."

"Feel any better?"

"Actually….Yes I do."

Johanna smiled smugly.

"What was that," asked Peeta.

"Lemon water. Anything Lemon calms morning sickness. Peppermint too but I don't think that works as well."

"Oh…." He said. Johanna sat in a chair. I glanced at Peeta. Johanna had just given away that she knew more than she was letting on.

A guard came to the door and announced it was time. I hope I don't throw up all my lemon water.

"All rise." A guard bellowed as the Judge came in and sat at a raised desk. Once he was seated everyone else in the courtroom sat as well.

The right side of the humongous court room was filled with people from 13 who wanted me prosecuted, the left side citizen who were here to defend me. I felt like I was in an arena fixing to get eaten by lions, like in that place called….I think it was Greece or something like that. Haymitch stood from his place beside me and spoke to the judge through the microphone.

"You're Honor I move we dismiss these charges set against Mrs. Mellark. She has been tried and found not guilty. Can we not put our past behind us and move on in peace?" Maybe I won't die after all. Haymitch did alright.

"I would like nothing more Mr. Abernathy but I am required by law to hear both sides of the story." Haymitch sank into his seat beside me and shrugged his shoulders. A man in a dark suit rose from the other side of the room and spoke into his microphone, his words echoed in the courtroom.

"I move we skip this trial and immediately execute Miss. Everdeen!" The whole of 13 shouted their approval. All the other districts shouted their disapproval. The judge pounded his gavel against his desk.

"Order," The judge shouted. "Order in my court room!"

I don't like this at all.

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review! **_


	24. Going Crazy

I flinched as the Judge banged his gable on his raised mahogany desk. I looked back at Peeta. I thought he would give me a smile for encouragement but he just started whispering to Johanna. I turned back to look at the judge.

"Give me proof 13 that this woman premeditated Coins murder. Then we can talk about punishment. I think execution is extreme and at the end of the list," the judge said and settled back in his chair. I gulped. End of the list? I was hoping it wasn't even on it. I fiddled with my fingers willing myself to keep my mind on what was going on around me and not my roiling stomach. It made it worse that I really had to use the restroom. I shouldn't have drunk all that water. What was Johanna thinking?

" ?" I stand up to address the judge.

"Yes Your Honor?"

"Would you care to say anything?"

I look at Haymitch and he nods his head. We had worked on what to say just for this moment.

"I would just like to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted and that I killed your President. Please think of all I went through? 2 Hunger Games and the war, Peeta being kidnapped by Snow and my sister." I looked down and summoned all the emotion I had which wasn't hard since my emotions were crazy anyway especially when I remembered Peeta's Hijacking.

"Not to mention losing my baby." A tear tricked down my cheek at the thought of losing the baby I was carrying now. I had to do everything to get out of this and if I couldn't I had to appeal to their sensitive side and ask they wait for my baby to be born. I hated the thought of Peeta having to raise her on his own but I know be would be a wonderful father and would make up for me not being there.

"I was going crazy then. My head still not right, I'm just now getting back on track with my families help." I swept my hand to draw attention to Peeta, Haymitch and Johanna. I thought about mentioning how I got my sister back but I needed to keep that in my pocket just in case. 13 just stared at me and I could tell some of them were really mulling over what I'd said. The judge nodded his head and I sat down. He turned back to 13.

"You must see what she is saying is true. You of all should know what terrible things a war can do to hurt people. I move to dismiss this case. I want this country to live in peace. 13 busted out in arguments. People were yelling and screaming. Some of 13's members had unbelievably come over to my side and were now supporting me. I heard a loud shout and 2 gunshots rippled through the room. I turned to see what happened. Everyone was momentarily frozen. The man turned to point at me with his weapon and I could see his finger on the trigger. Peeta jumped over the railing separating us and we both fell to the ground. I looked up to see where the judge was. He was leaned over on his desk. Blood stained his head and chest. Blood dripped from his desk and made a large pool on the floor. Someone had just killed the Judge! Peeta jerked me up off the floor and practically drug me from the room out the side door. "Where are Haymitch and Johanna?" I asked just as two more gunshots rang in my ears.


	25. Trouble

_**Peeta **_

I don't know how I moved so fast but the next second I was over the railing and throwing Katniss to the ground. I don't even think about the baby until it's too late. All I know is I have to get Katniss safety. We're on the floor for only 2 seconds but I automatically pick up on what Katniss is staring at. The judge is lying in a pool of blood on his desk. I stand up and drag Katniss by her arms out of the room via the side door. I don't give Haymitch or Johanna a second thought. But knowing Johanna she is probably trying to apprehend the killer. I hear yelling and screaming and I don't know if 13 is upset or happy about the rouge citizen that did the shooting. I lift Katniss from the floor and carry her to the nearest exit door. The door opens and I guard Katniss by turning my body around to shield her. Two Guards come in and tell me they have the armored truck ready. Two gunshots blasted through the room. My head whips toward the door and I pause for just a split second before I'm sprinting towards the door, Katniss in my arms with the guards to the armored trucks.

"Wait….Put me down, Haymitch and Johanna are still in there." I shake my head and I ran to the truck which another guard had open.I jump inside and the doors behind us close. I'm worried about Haymitch and Johanna but I'm worried about Katniss more. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I look around the truck. It's different than the usual vehicle we are in. The guards are quiet in the seat. There's a divider between us and I can't make out their faces but I'm pretty sure they're not the same guards as every other time we've traveled. Katniss grabs my hand. I can tell she has the same bad feeling as I do.

_**Katniss **_

I have a really bad feeling and I know something's not right. These aren't the same guards. I know in the commotion of trying to get me out of the Court House Peeta didn't care who got me out of here. I'm starting to get worried when the truck stops and the doors open. A man stands there with a Hovercraft behind him.

" Mrs. Mellark pleasure to see you, I've heard a lot about you." I gasp as a woman appears by his side.

"We're ready to go," she says and he nods his head.

"Guards." One guard grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and the others grabs Peeta and start hauling us toward to the hovercraft.

"No…..Let me go!" I scream and start kicking and screaming.

"Why are you doing this?" I scream. I stare at the woman with her fang like teeth.

"Because you don't deserve to be alive, you cause nothing but problems," she sneered.

"I always knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"You have good instincts Katniss."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." The woman pouted.

"Pity isn't it."

Why didn't I kill Enobaria when I had the chance? I swear if she touches one blonde hair on Peeta's head I'll rip her throat out just like she did all of the other tributes. She snaps her fingers and we're carried onto the hovercraft. I see no way out of this. I look at Peeta. He knows we're in deep trouble. Hopefully Haymitch and Johanna are alive. They'll come for us, right?

**Review please!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	26. Frozen

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Hey Guys I just want to thank you for all your helpful and frequent reviews (Bluedog270,GirlOnFire99 and Aloha-Pinkly are just a few! I couldn't do it without you) and your opinions on a baby names. Just know that some of your names are in the running but I'm still trying to decide so don't be afraid to comment and tell me your name choice. I hope you guys know I couldn't do this without you! You are amazing readers! **_

_**This is a shorter chapter than usual but I hope you guys like it. I've been at a retirement party all day so I really just needed to relax and write a little bit. **_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **_

_**Johanna **_

When the first gunshot went off my senses went into over drive and the hair stood up on my neck. I dove to the floor after I watched two bullets get lodged into the Judges now limp body. I looked up and around. I could see no sign of Katniss or Peeta. Good. I'm glad they got out. I shoot to my feet and see Haymitch running to the man and trying to wrench the gun from his fingers. Some of 13's citizens are pushing and shoving to get out of the room but the judges have the doors barricaded. It's complete chaos and for the first time in a while I feel my mind freezing up. In what seemed like slow motion I see the murderer pound Haymitch over the head with his gun. He falls to the floor. I rush over to help. 13 citizens are now angry they can't get out and have turned their attention to creating havoc. They are pushing me back, trying to keep me from apprehending the man. The man is screaming and his black eyes and hair are wild; he's crazy. Most of the others who were here to support Katniss left before the doors were barricaded but there were some left who were shoving trying to reach the man. I scrambled on the floor on my hands and knees trying not to be stepped on. I manage to make it to Haymitch with only minimal injuries; my hand being crushed by an angry foot and a broken fingernail, which is lying limp on the floor with a very large bump on his head. The crazy man starts screaming for me to get away from him. I look up at him, his finger is inching to the trigger and I can tell he's ready to pull it. I wait for him for the shot.

_**Katniss **_

I wake in a cell and it takes a few moments to remember what happened. It all comes rushing to me in flashes. Once on the hovercraft they had injected us with something. They had come up from behind so I couldn't stop them. I remember the sharp swift prick as the needle slid in my flesh and out again. That was the last conscious thought I'd had. It doesn't take me very long to notice that the dark damp room shows no sign of my husband's presence.

"Peeta!" I jump up off the hard cot and thoroughly searched every cold and damp crevice.

"Peeta," I screamed again only to be met with cold silence.

"Where are you," I cried and slid to the ground. In the fetal position on the cobble floor I pull myself together enough to pick myself up and to find a way out. I see a small which I couldn't possibly have gotten out of even if his wasn't barred. I go to the door and tug on it until my arms are weak. It won't open, even if it did there is probably a guard waiting and listening to my cries. I walk back over to the cot and sit down hard. It's then that I hear a blood curdling scream.

"Peeta," slips from my lips.

_**Review! **_


	27. Games

_**Katniss**_

It's been hours since I heard the scream and I'm starting to wonder if it was my imagination. Maybe I'm going crazy. I had beat the door with my fist for so long I started to feel worry for my baby. I had sunk to the floor once again. My throat was sore and tired from screaming Peeta's name as loud as I could. I rubbed my belly trying to relive some of the stress I am sure my baby girl is feeling. I started to play a game with her.

"What should we name you," I asked her and start whispering a few names to her, I don't expect a response but this is all I can do to keep me from going crazy so when I feel the small kick in my stomach I stop. I place my hand on the small flutter in my abdomen.

"What a miracle you are!" I say the name again to see if she will kick again. The small flutter was there and this time I felt her kick against my hand.

"You like that one don't you," I ask her and continue to talk to her.

"Well that's the name you can have but we have to talk it over with your Daddy first." I continue to whisper to her until I hear footsteps coming towards me. The door swings open and I jump to my feet. The same man that was waiting with Enoberia at the hovercraft steps into the room. My stomach is growing every day and will soon become noticeable. I'm glad I have my jacket to huddle into. I'm afraid they will soon notice it. I raise my chin and hunch my back so my stomach doesn't stick out.

"Come with me," he says and motions for the guard to come into the room.

"NO. Not until you tell me where Peeta is." The guard comes close and I back towards the wall, I stop when I feel the cold cobbles against my hands. The guard grabs me and drags me and my feet scrape on the rough cobble when I won't help him. They take me into an even colder room and sit me in a metal chair. The guard stands in the dark corner and the man takes the chair across from me. My names Artemis, you've never heard of me though you should have. I've be kept a secret by the government; by Snow. You see I was the Presidents secret weapon. I was the one who got people to talk when they didn't want too." He had gotten up and paced the room halfway through his speech and now he turned to face me.

"Any idea who I am yet?"

"No," I barely screech out.

"Tracker Jacker Venom ring a bell?" I suddenly know who this is and try to keep the knowledge from my face but it is hard why I'm trying to keep my hands from shaking in anger. Artemis gave a sharp laugh.

"I created it. I had administered it before and had never had to give so much as when I did it to your Peeta. It took so much for him to forget about you. I had to work really hard to make him hate you."

"But you see the thing about being injected with the venom is you may get over it with time but the smallest dose can make your victim relapse perfectly."

I scream and jump across the table. The guard grabs me and slams me back in my chair. He secures my hands against the table in metal circles. Despite trying I can't get out of them.

"I don't understand," I get out with gritted teeth. "I thought you were 13?"

"No, we are separate. 13 came to us when they weren't sure if they could get you executed. You could say we were Plan B but I think they like my idea of torture better than a quick bullet."

"Why is Enobaria in on this? I saved her life. Coin would have executed her if it wasn't for me."

"She has her own reasons that are none of your business." I feel like screaming.

"What are you going to do with us?" Artemis gives me an evil grin.

"Kill you," he says simply. "Slowly." I start to try to escape my chair. Going crazy, I go as far as trying to lean backwards but the guard is there suddenly and stops me.

"Peeta," I scream but there is no answer. The guard fixes my chair back up to the table. Artemis is laughing.

"Where is Peeta?" He just laughs some more.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Where is Peeta?" I scream it this time and spit in his face. He just wipes it off like it happened every day.

"You don't frazzle me Miss Everdeen."

"It's Mrs. Mellark you despicable man!"

"Whatever, it doesn't change your circumstances does it?"

I'm scared out of my mind; for Peeta and my baby. I'm worried about Johanna. Despite everything I still feel like she is my sister. One who at sometimes hates me and others stands with me. And Haymitch, well there's plenty to say about him but he's still like a weird uncle. I hope they're alive and coming to save us.

"I will give you anything; do anything if you tell me Peeta is alive. Please, show him to me. If you're going to kill us just let us be together," I plead.

"I'll consider your request," Artemis says and scoots back from the metal table. Somehow I know he won't consider it at all. As he leaves the room through the door I catch the sound of a woman's voice. Enobaria? Is she the leader and not Artemis? She must have him wrapped around her dirty, evil vampire like finger. I'm left with only the guard. He looks at me with dirty beady eyes. I don't like it.

"Will you remove these shackles?" He stares at me for a few seconds and reluctantly walks over to me. I stay as far away from him as I can. He unlocks the shackles and walks back to his place in the dark corner. I rub my wrist and survey the guard. He doesn't look like he could work for these people with his dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Where is Peeta," I ask him. I get no reply.

"Please." His stiff figure droops just the smallest amount; barely noticeable but I catch it.

"Alive," he grunts and returns to his stoic pose.

_**Review! **_


	28. Lost

_**Katniss**_

It's been days since I've been in this prison, maybe weeks. I feel as if I am in a trance and I can't tell the passing of time. Thrown back in my cell I feel abandoned and lonely, and hungry. I've only been fed meager amounts of bread and precious few sips of water. My baby does not like this and I wretch every few hours but there is nothing to come up. I wonder if this is how they plan to let me die. Starvation and dehydration is the slowest and that it the way Artemis said he would kill us. I am more worried for my baby than myself. Babies need nutrition to grow and with me not being fed properly and receiving no vitamins I am afraid I will lose her or she will be born with 2 toes instead of 20. It is these things I focus on to keep me from complete metal breakdown. That and I know Peeta needs me in one piece if I am ever to take the opportunity to rescue him, if an opportunity ever comes. My stomach has grown larger and I know I must be nearing my 6 month mark or at least I am big enough to be at that point. It will be noticed soon. Only the guard has seen me and only to bring in the sorry excuse for food. I manage to wrap myself in the scratchy blanket provided. It smelled and I thought I may have seen a spot of blood on the corner but when it got so cold in the already freezing room at night I was thankful to have it. I am still wrapped in the blanket when Artemis enters the room for the first time in a while.

"Would you like to see Peeta?" He already knows the answer. I don't question him. He doesn't summon the guard because he knows I would never try to escape without Peeta.

"Leave the blanket here" he says. I shake my head vigorously.

"No," I say. He stares at me as if to gauge my ability to be hiding a weapon in it then quickly answers. "Suit yourself."

"Follow me."

He takes me down the long corridor. We pass at least 20 doors before he stop and uses a key to open one. He leads me into the dark room only after I make him go in first. There was no way I was getting locked up again just yet. The room has a faint glow that is slowly eating up the darkness. I can make out grey walls and cold tile floors instead of the cobbles. Clearly this room is meant for something different than cell. It is also quite warm and I find myself loosening my blanket but quickly tightening it again. Artemis goes to a piece of glass on the wall and places his hand there. The glass lights up and the screen changes to a pad of numbers or what I assume are numbers. The code is set up where you can't see the numbers as they are constituted with a different character and they are all mixed up. It was like a puzzle to break. Artemis then places his eye up to the screen as well. I've heard the old expression 'Tighter than Fort Knox' and in this instance of my circumstance I know it is true. Artemis whispers a command to the glass and the wall opens up to reveal a panel of glass. It is pitch black until he presses a button the screen. The room lights up and I see Peeta on the table strapped down. I'm speechless and frozen. My heart starts to gallop and I fear Artemis can hear it. Is it possible for a 19 year old to have a heart attack? If so I may be having one right now. I finally come to my senses and run to the window. I place my hands on the glass and scream his name pleading with him to open his eyes. But he doesn't, just lies there like a corpse. Oh no. I press my face against the glass; I can barely detect a hint of color in his cheeks from the sickly pale but it is there just barely. I start to turn to Artemis my hands balled in furry. Words formed on the tip of my tongue.

"What do we have here," ask Artemis while staring at my extended abdomen. It was then that I realized I must have dropped my blanket and my only chance of keeping my baby safe.

_**Peeta**_

I could hear Katniss screaming my name while I was somewhere behind my eyelids. I tried to call to her but I felt so heavy. My arms and legs wouldn't move and my lips couldn't form words. It was so dark and I know she is lonely. I have to fight this fog. But it keeps fighting me pushing me back down to the deeps dungeon of oblivion. No. Push. I can't. Katniss I love you.

_**Review! **_


	29. Fighting

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Hope you guys like what I got done during a rainy day! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Katniss **_

It's been raining for days. The cold drops blow in on me from the window. I walk over to it and place my hands on the bars. My anger is boiling so I direct it to shaking the iron bars. My face is soaks and water is running down my neck. I dry my hand on my pant leg and lift my hand to wipe away the moisture. It is then that I feel the tears leaking from my eyes. I wipe under one of them and pull my hand in front of me to look at it, tears. Some of the moisture was from the rain but most of it was from my silent tears. I feel so helpless. I put my hands back on the bars and lean my head down to look at my feet. My eyes closed, I feel more tears leak from eyes and drop silently to the floor. I hear the creak of the door. I don't even turn to look because I no longer care. I only care about Peeta.

"So, I heard you have a sweet bundle of joy on the way. Too bad you'll never get to meet her," sneers Enobaria from the doorway. I turn quickly and glare at her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wasn't supposed to be in those games. But Snow decided to send me in to kill you. When his plan didn't work he killed someone I care about."

"Ha, you care about somebody. I would have never thought you had a caring instinct." Enobaria walks swiftly towards me and shoves me against the wall.

"If I could have killed you he would still be alive. Now I'm going to get my revenge." She lets go of my shirt and I slump against the wall. My back of my head is soaked with freezing droplets. Enobaria paces the room.

"I've never had a maternal instinct. But I may do you a favor and take your baby as my own after I kill you. I'll just wait a little longer then I cut her out." I'm seething and angry. Words won't form on my tongue.

"She'll be a great fighter. I'll train her and after I kill Paylor and take up my rightful place of leader. I'll start the Hunger Games again. She will be the winner." My baby fighting? There is no way. I'll die before I let that happen. All I've went through in my life, I am not going down like this.

"You won't touch my baby," I say.

_Haymitch, Johanna where are you? _

I'm starting to form a plan. I just need a little more time.

_**Johanna **_

I had jumped in front of him but the bullet still planted itself into Haymitch's flesh. He's slammed backwards and a Mockingjay supporter catches him. I'm not super fond of Haymitch but He, Katniss and Peeta and soon to be family are all I have left. I'm in a rage and I pull the knife I had hidden in my boot out. I run at the crazy man. We fight and grapple. He's surprisingly strong. I trip backwards and land on my side. I'm back on my feet in a flash and I turn to face my enemy quickly. I am running on adrenaline. I bring my left arm up to cover my face while my right's prepared to throw a punch if necessary, I try to keep the gun away from my body. I'm poised on the balls of my feet ready to flit in any direction to avoid a hit. I see my target and without even focusing enough I launch my knife in the direction of his chest but it misses as he moves his body. I put my left foot behind his right foot. I give him my right hook which causes him to trip over my foot just as planned and land on his back. His gun slides off to the side and I hope an enemy doesn't pick it up in the chaos. But it's not as I plan and his boot wraps around my foot and I fall with him. He turns towards me and pushes my back against floor. He gets on top of me and slides his cool fingers up my throat, he grasps tightly and I can feel my airway closing as he chokes me. He lifts my head and bangs it on the marble floor. I can feel myself slipping into unconscious. I keep fighting. Kicking my legs I try to push him away but he's too strong. Why is no one helping me? Suddenly before I drift into permanent unconsciousness called death I remember a tact they taught us in training. I still my body and it's not hard to slow my heart because it's barely beating. I stop my convulsing and close my eyes. He still holds my neck in his large hands but I can feel his grip loosening slightly. I let out a slow breath like I've seen so often in the games when people die. I hold what I have left and wait for his weight to lift off my frame. His fingers slip from my neck and soon his weight. I can tell he's walking away. My eye's flash turn over and reach the gun just barely. I lift it into my hands and lift my torso from the marble floor. I cock it and this brings the criminal back around to face me. I smile at him and pull the trigger placing two bullets in his chest and one in his head.

_**Haymitch**_

It's been 2 months now and I fear I will never find Katniss and Peeta. I have called in every available resource I have and did everything just short of going after them myself. But I can't I'm strapped to this hospital bed. I took the bullet in my chest and it barely missed my heart. Johanna saved my life. I'm sure if she wouldn't have fought him he would have shot me again. She almost died herself doing so. Johanna walks into the room. The bandage that has been there is now gone and I can see the deep purple ring around her neck. She had a hard time breathing for a while. She almost had to have a tracheotomy. But they were able to put a tube in her throat and she narrowly avoided it. Johanna argues with the nurses for a few minutes but they finally let her come into my room and I watch her through the glass walls as she comes toward me. She's in a lot of pain and I can tell it. But she's a fighter and I know she will be fine. Johanna approaches my bed. I catch a glint in her eyes. She has a plan.

"What's the plan," I ask.

"I might have found out where they are but I'm not sure how reliable my source is." I nod my head and mull it over.

"It's worth a shot."

"You up to it?"

"Just get me out of this hospital."

"No problem."

I hear Plutarch's voice and I know he's the diversion. I grab my clothes from inside the drawer beside my hospital bed. I don't bother to put them on.

"Ready," Johanna says.

"Yeah," I say and we stealthily move behind the nurses backs while Plutarch keeps them talking. I slide into a closet while Johanna guards and slip my slightly loose clothing over my body. Johanna knocks on the door and I open it.

"Time to go," she says just as Plutarch comes swiftly running down the hall and an alarm sounds and screams 'missing patient'. All the nurses are on alert now. Johanna and Plutarch walk in front and behind me and we manage to slip out the hospital doors into the bright sunlight.

_**Review! **_


	30. Shadows

_**REVISED….**_

_**Hey guys I fixed this chapter. It would have drove me crazy if I didn't. Sorry you guys were confused. That's what happens when I'm trying to get something done and have another family member wanting to use my laptop. I forgot to proof read it. Well it's fixed now and a new **__**unread**__** chapter will be up soon! **_

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Wow, 30 chapters! I never would have thought I would make it this far. It's all because of YOU! (Reader's and Reviewers) Thank you!**_

_**P.S. No worries, they will not be stuck much longer in jail! Hang on. **_

_**Katniss**_

I'm getting sick of this room. I feel like I'm back in the Games and I hate staring at the same cracks and crevices. I've already almost finished devising my plan to break both Peeta and I out. I don't quite understand it myself so I hope that means nobody else will figure it out either. I've given up on waiting on Haymitch and Johanna. Obviously their dead or can't find us. I have finally figured out where I am; the ruins of District 13. I am located in some old building. I figure it used to be the Justice building that had been modified. They think nobody would look for me and if they did wouldn't think to look in 13. The building is surrounded by a clump of trees and feels very secluded which brings me to doubt my feeling this place used to be the Justice Building, maybe the Hospital? It would make sense, seeing as there are so many rooms. There is also a high stone wall that encases the place. From looking outside you would think this place abandoned but upon closer inspection you can tell it's been modified on the inside. But from flying over in a hovercraft you wouldn't think anything of it. A thought pops in my head and I go to the door and put my left ear to it; the one the Capitol Doctors fixed. I don't know why but I always feel I can hear better with it. I hear no sound and establish it is safe enough. I put the scratchy blanket on the cot and pull of the light sweater I had put on what seems like so many days ago. I look back and remember the reason I had put it on. It was one of Peeta's favorite colors on me; light gray and I liked to please him, plus I felt a little chilled and knew the large Court room would be chilly even if it was middle of August. Now it was sometime in early October. I had not really kept track of the days so I couldn't tell the exact day. I had worn another top under it just in case I was to get hot. I had heard pregnant people go from hot to cold and wanted to be prepared. I'm glad I had if not I would have already frozen to death. I took the dark blue tank top and went to the bars on the window. I tied one of the thin straps to the bottom of one of the bars being careful to not tie it so anyone looking at the window from the inside could notice it. I kept watch over my right shoulder. I miss Peeta terribly and I hate that I didn't tell him I was pregnant with a girl. I should have just told him instead of trying to surprise him. I am dirty and grimy and so uncomfortable. At least in the games there was a stream, spring or lake to wash up in. I finish tying the shirt to the iron bar and sink back into the cot. Maybe if someone were to come here looking they would notice that the shirt was out of place on the old building. I place my blanket back around me and wait for the perfect opportunity to escape. A thought knocks me into a state of frenzy. What if no one comes and I deliver my baby here?

_**Johanna **_

I'm not sure we are in the right place but this is a start to locating where Katniss and Peeta are. I hope they are okay. And the baby! I can't even think of her. It brings back too many memories.

"Where should we look," asks Haymitch.

"Um…I…," stutters from my mouth. I shake my head.

"Let's look over there," I say. We paw through rubble of the crumbled buildings and Plutarch makes his way in the Hovercraft to the old underground 13 to search there. We look through practically every building in town and we see no signs of life. The coms unit in my ear crackles with static and I suspect Plutarch has made his way to 13 now.

"There's nothing here," Haymitch sighs; exasperated. He throws some rocks around and orders me to tell Plutarch we're ready to leave. I have a feeling in my gut and I usually follow them. Except for that one time I will remember for the rest of my life. Now I make it a habit to do it.

"Just wait Haymitch," I say and make my way to a grove of trees and the west side of 13. I push my way through the thick limbs and walk a while until I finally see a large stone building in the distance. I stay hidden in the deep shadows of the trees. Heavy rain begins and sprinkles through the limbs to land on my hair and shoulders. My hair turns from its light blonde color to ashen blond. Haymitch comes stomping up behind me muttering under his breath. I can't quite make out the words.

"Shh…" I tell him and he stops beside me.

"Look," I say. I spot something dark in the distance and I squint to see it. Is that something hanging from the window?

"Haymitch do you have a-?" I don't get to finish before he slaps the object I want in my hand. I open the device and point it in the direction I want. I touch the screen with my fingers to zoom in.

"It's a shirt," I say excited.

"So what," Haymitch doesn't seem to catch my excitement or what that means.

"It's a shirt haymitch, Katniss's shirt. I saw her put it on when I was with her the day of the trial. I lent it to her."

"You two borrowing clothes now? I thought you didn't like each other? Before I know it you'll be having slumber parties and baby showers." I ignore his sarcastic comment because I'm on the unit telling Plutarch directions to get here.

"He's on his way."

"We can't wait," Says Haymitch

"I know." We still stand in the grove of trees examining the buildings.

"We need to find out where all the exits are, but how?" I know and suddenly remember the pad of glass in my bag. While I was roaming all over the mansion I had found one no one was using. I had asked Paylor if I could have it. She had allowed me to use it and I had went and saw Beetee who was surprisingly in the Capitol to pick up a new piece of metal they would use in District 3 for some top secret device. I had him modify it for me to hold architecture plans and a connection to a database where I could practically find out anything I wanted. Good old Beetee. I don't believe I could have ever killed him even if I wasn't in on the plan to rescue Peeta and Katniss. At least I hope not. Haymitch and I move around the empty looking building to access while I try to find old plans of 13's buildings. I don't have much hope until it pops up on screen.

"Yes," I whisper and Haymitch studies the map over my shoulder.

"We need to stay in the trees until we have a plan."

"No need, I already have one."

_**Review!**_


	31. If Only

_**Gale **_

I have scoured all the other districts and I am now in the Capitol and I can't find any sign of Katniss. My last place to look will be to go see President Paylor. I go to her mansion and am directed to a sitting room by one of the guards. A girl comes into the room brandishing a tray with some tarts and some kind of tea in a pot. I've been waiting a while and I'm losing my patience.

"When will Paylor be in?" The girls face flushes.

"Um…She's not here right now."

"What," I yell and bang my fist on the mahogany table, startling the girl. She loses her grasp on the pot and it falls to the floor scattering into a million minuscule shards. She looks stunned for a moment and I stand up to apologize but she runs from the room with her face covered. Soon after she leaves another girl enters the room.

"What did you do to her," she asks with her hand on her hip. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She has a fire inside her that I automatically sense.

"Nothing," I say and put my hands up in their air as if to defend myself.

"Humph," she huffs and begins to pick up the shards and put them in her apron pocket.

"Here let me help you," I say and get down on my knees to help her.

"Are you here to see Paylor?"

"Yes do you know where she is?"

"She is out today."

"Can you tell me where?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Would it help if I told you I know Paylor and fought with her in the war? I'm also Katniss Everdeen's best friend." I leave out that her new name is Mellark but I'm still not sold on it. The girl's eyes brighten and she tries to hide it.

"The Mockingjay," she says as if confirmation.

"Yes," I say and plead with her with my eyes. She falls for it.

"She is on some official business. I can't confirm or deny if this is true but some say the Mockingjay was almost shot when she was on trial. She escaped and was captured by 13 rebels. Now I hear Haymitch Abernathy and Johanna Mason are looking for her and Peeta. But you really can't believe what you hear from the Gossip mills." She finishes cleaning up the glass from the teapot and quickly leaves the room. I sense she is upset that she told me all of that. I leave the mansion. I hear Beetee is around and I think I'll pay him a visit. He's at a lab and I have a hard time getting in. I ask the guards to tell him I am here. Instead of the guards returning Beetee comes to me himself.

"How you doing Gale? It's been awhile."

"Yes it has," I say.

"Well I can tell you're not here for small talk, what you be needing? I hope it's not my new music chip, I still have to work out the kinks," Beetee smiles wrinkles covering his forehead.

"Information," I say. Beetee grins.

"I can give you that."

_**Johanna **_

This blasted stone wall is either a curse or a huge blessing. They can't see us but we can't see them either. The closer we get to the wall the less we see of the building. Haymitch is scouting around the wall to see if he can find an entrance. It must be newly built because it's not on the building plans. I study the plans and soon have an exit route. Now if only I can get inside. I hear a rustling in the bushes and pull my knife out of my boot. I'm really getting sick of this. I'm just going to start killing anyone who gets in my way. I see a head full of hair. I'm ready to pounce and then I see a face. I put my knife in my boot and huff. Gale.

"You don't have to be so loud."

"Me loud? You must need to have your ears checked for over sensitivity. I never make any noise," he gives me a glare. "I can't say the same for you." I want to punch him but I busy myself with the plans.

"We don't have time for this. Are you going to stand there like an idiot or help me?"

"Well I'm really busy right now." This time I do punch him. I sigh.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," I say.

"Good let's get down to business."

If I knew he wouldn't hit me back I might hit him again, made me feel a whole lot better.

_**Plutarch **_

So far I don't see any signs of life other than wild animals, rats and bugs inside 13. I search through room after room and turn up nothing. I am able to coax a generator to life so I can use the elevator to get down to the deepest levels. My earpiece crackles with static and I hear Johanna's voice telling me they may have found Peeta and Katniss. I'm on my way back up in the elevator when in stops and I get thrown against the side. I push all the buttons and try to open the doors. I lift my unit to my mouth and speak into it. All I get is static. No use. I'm trapped in here.

_**Peeta **_

_Katniss is standing beside me. We're in a large building with a glass roof and walls which is called an atrium. It's like someone cut the most beautiful piece of the woods and put it indoors. There are tall, beautiful trees; tall enough to climb which I know Katniss loves. There are birds of all kinds. I hear a buzzing and look to my right to see Hummingbirds flit from flower to flower collecting sweet nectar. I hear beautiful music and look into the trees to see the Mockingjay's stop in their tracks to listen to the beautiful woman beside me singing the sweet tune. The last strains of the song finishes as the Mockingjays pick it up. I look at her. She is humming to a bundle in her arms. I look closer and see she is holding a baby, a beautiful girl with hair the same shade as her mother's and my blue eyes. She is gorgeous and part of my Katniss. I love her even though I've only known her for a short time. I can see squirrels up high in the trees barking, protecting their young who are in a nest nearby. I smile. I would protect this little one like that. This is one of the happiest moments in my life. I lift the little girl into my arms and show her the trees she can one day climb year round while being safe from the elements in the forest size building. One day she will learn to hunt like her mother and she can go into the real woods but until then I know she will be safe. I whisper and tell her how much I love her and her sleepy blue eyes which were wide a few moments ago droop and then close for a peaceful slumber. I settle the baby in the crook of my right arm and hold my left out to Katniss. She settles herself against my side, my arm around her we walk through the woods while the Mockingjays sing a sweet lullaby for our sweet daughter._

I wake from the dream and try to hold on to the last few wonderful moments of the peaceful feeling. Is it possible Katniss is having a girl? I am elated at the possibility. I wish I could go back into that wonderful place in my dream where Katniss and our child aren't threatened by anything. We are safe and there are no worries. I'm determined that I will get Katniss and I out of this place and I will build her and my daughtera place that is beyond those of my imagination. I pull at the straps keeping my body on the table. I pull long enough one becomes loose. I hear something coming so I slip my hand back in.

_I'm coming Katniss just hold on. _

_**Review!**_


	32. Hiding

_**Johanna **_

We have waited until nightfall to attempt to get inside. There has been no sign of Plutarch and I have mentioned to the Hovercraft pilot on the unit that I haven't heard from him. He said he would go and look for him and be back as soon as possible. Hopefully he will be back in time or we will be in a lot of trouble especially if we are running out of this placed chased by guards and gunfire. Haymitch comes running into our little clearing, gasping for air. He must have been running a while, something foreign to Haymitch over the last 30 years or so.

"Guards, coming, perimeter search," Haymitch gasps. I grab my knife that I now have moved to my belt since I seem to keep needing it.

"No," Haymitch whispers and drags me behind a bush. I hear the sounds of boots and try to be as quiet as possible. I question Haymitch's idea to hide instead of fight but I guess it's better to hide than alert the guards we are here. We cower in the bushes. I look around.

"Where's Gale," I whisper. Somewhere off to my left I hear the sound of fists against flesh and a shuffle. Haymitch mutters something angrily. I carefully stand being careful to keep my body hidden by the bushes and see Gale has knocked one of the guards out that had come upon on us during their perimeter walk. The other lay against a tree blood coming from his mouth. Gale takes a length of rope, binds his wrist and ties him to the tree. He tears a piece of cloth from his shirt and stuffs it in his mouth. I don't think he'd make a sound without out it. As hard as he hit him he should be losing his consciousness soon. Gale drags the other guard to a nearby tree and uses another length of rope and ties him the same way against the tree.

"Are you stupid?" Haymitch yells but the sincerity and importance is lost because he had to whisper it.

"Nice," I say.

"Thanks," Gale replies. Haymitch kicks a rock. I take a seat on a log and pull out the Holo to study the map again.

"We have to go now Johanna," says Gale urgently.

"Give me a minute," I'm trying to think of the best route to get into the building and Gale is distracting me.

"No they'll be looking for them soon," says Gale.

I hold up my finger

"One more minute," I say.

"Now or we will miss our chance."

"Okay I'm ready." I stand from my perch on a fallen log.

"This is the way we are going in," I say and show Haymitch and Gale the route I have highlighted on my modified glass tablet.

"We're going down this hallway and up this set of stairs. This block used to be hospital rooms so Peeta could be in one of them." I point out another block of rooms on south side of the building.

"This is where I saw the blue shirt. That is probably where Katniss is." "Okay let's go." We head off in the direction of the underground entrance hoping we can get inside somehow. I haven't seen any more ground patrol so under the cover of night we are able to slip to the back door.

"What's the plan?" asks Haymitch. We really should have figured this out back in the clearing.

"We need to split up. Haymitch you find Katniss and Gale you find Peeta."

"What about you," ask Gale quietly.

"I have Enobaria to take care of." I shrug. "I Might as well take care of her while we're here. When you find Katniss and Peeta get to the Hovercraft. I come when I can." Gale and Haymitch nod solemnly and don't try to talk me out of it. I'm glad because I can't deal with it right now anyway. They probably would like to kill her themselves anyway. I nod, take a breath and push on the door, it's locked. "Wait," says Gale as he pulls a square black metal device from his pocket.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A little gift from Beetee, he says and sets it on the door lock. There a click and the door open's. I'm in awe. What a cool little device but I quickly get back to the task at hand. We slip in the door and I show them the map once more, then we head off in our different directions, Haymitch to find Katniss and Gale to find Peeta, and me to kill Enobaria and anyone else that gets in my way.

_**REVIEW!**_


	33. Astonished

_**Peeta**_

I lie on the table as the door creaks open; probably that evil man Artemiss to threaten me some more, or Enobaria. I get the distinct feeing she would love to rip my throat out, and from the way she has been standing over me just staring I think she might drink the blood that would spill from the wound. Just the thought of you gold tip pointed teeth make my hands ball into fist. I wait for either of them to come in but they never do. I have to blink hard to believe what I'm seeing. Gale? He walks brusquely to my place on my table and tugs on my straps.

"Where's Katniss?" My throat tightens.

"I don't know." They never would tell me. I had screamed my voice raw calling for her. I had demanded they show her to me. I told them I would give them or do anything just to let us be together. My mind goes back to a rainy day a couple weeks ago.

_I had been allowed to sit in a chair while Enobaria hurled insults at me. Teasing me with platters filled with food_, _asking me to kill Katniss, telling me they would save my life if I did. How I could be a ruler of Panem._

"_Peeta, don't you see you could have everything. You have a gift with words, you could control the world. All you have to do is kill Katniss." _

_As if it would be that easy to get me to kill my wife. I laughed. Not a happy laugh, one that could only be interpreted as anger and disbelief. _

"_Do you really think you could get me to kill her just like that?" I snap my fingers. _

"_Offer me the world on a platter, ruler of Panem? To kill my wife!" I scream. Enobaria slapped me across the face. _

"_Coward," she spat. _

"_Now my dear, let's leave him alone to think awhile. Give him a chance. He might change his mind. Hunger does things to your mind." He stared daggers into me. "Almost as much as Trackerjacker venom does." _

_They had returned later and when I only averted my eyes and ignored them Artemiss sunk a syringe fill with what could only be venom into my forearm before I could stop him. He left as the room became gray around the edges. I wait for ants to bore into my eyes, to cover my body with their tiny legs scratching holes in my skin. Wait for Orange bubbles or green goo. But it never comes. I look at my hand; completely normal. It's almost as If my body is immune to it now. I am afraid they are looking at me though the glass window so I thrash around and act crazy. Soon guards come in and strap me back onto my table. I scream. _

"_KATNISS!" _

_Artemis comes and stares into my eyes. _

"_This time you won't recover." He jabs me with another larger syringe and this too changes nothing. A guard comes in the room with a TV and places it on a hook on the wall. Artemis pushes a button and the screen lights up the room. He leaves and I no longer have to act crazy as I watch Katniss get tortured and killed a thousand different ways. Throat ripped out, shot in the head and many other ways my brain can't even comprehend. Somewhere in the back of my mind I tell myself this is not real, that she is still alive and safe. I watch them take our baby away and I scream at the top of my lungs. Next they show me clips of Katniss trying to kill me, their trying to get me to hate her, to kill her. _

"_Nooooo….." I scream. I won't let them do this to me. I won't lose Katniss._

I jolt back to reality. Gale has unstrapped me from the chest down accept my wrist which I slip out on my own. He couldn't get them unbuckled because they were locked. I get off the table only to have Gale grab my shoulders before I fell to the floor. My legs are so weak. I've eaten little since being here. He starts to lead me from the room and we stop at the door so Gale can make sure the coast is clear.

"Katniss we have to find her."

"Haymitch will find her, we have to get you out of here," says Gale.

"No," I say and jerk away from him. He grabs me forcefully.

"I don't think you're in the position to go running of by yourself. Stick with me or I'll leave you here." I know what he means. I know he would love to leave me here so he can have Katniss to himself. How would he feel if he knew Katniss was pregnant with my child? I have a feeling that it wouldn't matter, only a small problem to him, one easily taken care of. Would he try and make Katniss give up out child if I was to die? Or would he treat the child as his own, depriving my child of the ability to know who its father was and how much I loved him or her. Would he steal the child's affections? No I won't let that happen. I force my legs to work so I won't have to lean on Gale for support.

_**Haymitch **_

I run down the dark hallway trying to keep my footsteps light. I open endless doors until I open one to reveal a dark figure standing at a window, shoulders shaking, obviously she cold and crying. I close the door behind me with a soft click and I don't think she knows I'm here.

"Katniss," I whisper her name. She turns quickly. Her lips form my name but no sound comes out. She runs to me and I give her a tight hug.

"We must go," she wipes her nose. I take off my jacket and give it to her. She puts it on and wraps it tightly around her.

"Peeta-."

"Gale's got him by now I'm sure."

"Gale's here?" She gasps.

"Yes, now come on." I put my arm around her shoulders and we walk to the door. It opens and I shove Katniss behind me. A guard comes in the room.

"If you're going to escape then you need to go now." He says to my stunned face. Katniss rushes forward.

"I knew you weren't one of them," she says. "Come with us."

"I can't," he says regretfully.

"Why," I ask.

"Because if I leave they'll kill the woman I love."

"Who is she, we can find her and keep her safe, don't let them win," she pleads. The guard looks in danger of crumbling to her demands.

"Yes we can keep her safe." What's one more to the family?

"Her name?" Katniss whispers as if it will convince him further and he will come with us.

"Johanna Mason."

Katniss and I both gasp.

_**REVIEW! **_


	34. Weak

_**Hello everyone, here's a longer chapter than usual. Enjoy!**_

_**Katniss **_

"What?-" I say. We all hear footsteps.

"No time," says Haymitch and grabs my wrist, tugging me into the hallway. The guard is behind me. Apparently he's decided to come with us. I keep checking to make sure he's still there. I don't understand what's goings on but if he knows Johanna I need to make sure he is on that Hovercraft. I hear rain pounding and slapping at the stone structure, reaching its icy wet fingers to grab at anything relatively warm. We running and something doesn't feel right. Aren't guards supposed to be chasing us? We run smack in to Gale and Peeta. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see him. My eyes drink him in like someone who hasn't drank in days: which I haven't. My body is weak and I require Haymitch's support but that doesn't stop my fingers from reaching for him. Our fingers lock together and I know now's not the time for a reunion. I feel as if I could kiss him forever and when we get out if this I just might. Once we get back to District 12 I'm staying there. I will never go to the Capitol again. We all continue down the hall, Haymitch and Gale against the walls and Peeta and me in the middle latching on to each other. I check, he still there. I don't know what his name though I feel I should, especially since he kept me alive with his two gruff words at different times. 'Alive' is all it took to make me hold on. To still believe he's alive. For a split second Artemis and I's conversation comes to the forefront of my mind.

"_But you see the thing about being injected with the venom is you may get over it with time but the smallest dose can make your victim relapse perfectly_."

Peeta seems fine. He keeps checking to make sure I'm still next to him, even though our hands are still locked together. A guard steps out of a dark hallway and Gale jumps forward leaving Peeta to fall on me. I support him to the best of my ability with Haymitch stepping forward in case Gale needs him. But he doesn't. Gale has quickly knocked the guard out and he lay on his back in the hallway he had materialized from. Gale kicks him for good measure. I might do the same if I wasn't supporting Peeta. What have they done to him? The only time he leaned on me was the first time in the arena when Cato had cut him and in the second Games when he was weak and running into the force field had taken its toll on his dehydrated body. I force myself not to think of it and only focus on escaping. My feet keep getting tangled up and I'm off balance. I feel like I'm huge and my stomach leads the way when I walk. I have Haymitch's jacket on so no one's noticed yet. We're at the door ready to slip into the icy rain when I notice Johanna's still not with us.

"Where is she?"

"She'll be here, come on," says Haymitch.

We slip out the door and run for the shadows.

"Where's the Hovercraft?" ask Haymitch looking into the sky, going in circles with his chin facing the almost nonexistent moon.

_**Johanna **_

Once we all separated I had an idea where Enobaria would be. I've known her for a while and her sick mind is sometimes easy to predict. I run up a flight of stairs to the blocks of rooms I'm sure she be. I come upon a single door at the stairs as if all the rooms had been added together to make one. I test the handle. It's unlocked and I tread lightly on the thick carpets that could only come from the Capitol. My feet make no sound. The large room is almost like a mansion in itself. Filled with the finest things only a president should own. I hear a click and my back goes ramrod straight and I turn on stiff legs. No.

"Hello Johanna."

"Artemis."

"It's been years my dear."

"Don't call me that!" I snarl at him.

"You did this?" I ask but I don't need his answer as confirmation. I can see it in his beady eyes. I run at him, knife drawn. He grabs me by my ear and I sink to my knees paralyzed. I manage to cock my neck to relive some pressure that's hurting my neck. He stares down at me. I can't believe I ever trusted him. Once my parents died he had taken over their place and in turn taking control of their money as well. But apparently their abundance wasn't enough and he turned to the Capitol; to Snow for more. In return for doing his evil business he was rewarded. A Doctor and inventor who started in the Capitol, he was sent to my District when an outbreak started. He had befriended my father and had become a family member. It's only now I know why integrated himself into our family. He wanted his power. More. Is all he wanted? My Father was brilliant and he wanted his knowledge.

"Why, what my dear?"

"Why did you kill them?" He knows exactly who I am speaking of but he's acting coy.

"Peeta and Katniss?"

I hope they're not dead but I can't think of them if I'm going to kill this twisted man.

"No! My parents!" He squeezes on my earl; a pressure point that has always brought me down. If anyone would have known that in the Games I would be dead by now. I wonder how Enobaria didn't know. Or is it recently she and Artemis teamed up? How do they even know each other? The Capitol probably. Artemis had disappeared after killing my family on Presidents Snows wishes.

It happened while I was in the Games. I grew up hating the Capitol, if my parents had knew they would have done something to relieve the pressure and the ensuing rebellion I would cause. In the games I had done something that made President Snow see me as a threat. Apparently I shared what I thought about the government too freely in the arena and for that he ordered my family killed. It suited Artemis just fine seeing as he had gotten what knowledge he wanted out of my father. My father had helped him create the tree in the Arena that didn't catch fire when struck by lightning, using my father's knowledge of wood and Artemis's mind to do so. If Artemis hadn't turned evil he had the knowledge that could have made a difference in the war, saved many lives. I had stood on the platform, Snow placing my crown on my head. I then boarded the train to return home only to find my family murdered and Artemis nowhere to be found. He had been back and forth from the Capitol for years so I thought maybe he was summoned there for a while but as time went by it quickly became apparent this wasn't the case. Artemis's hard eyes bore into mine. Enobaria came into the room.

"You know why," he says and throws me tongue floor.

"Enobaria my dear you remember Johanna?"

He walks to her. I quickly grab my knife from the floor. I don't take time to aim and just hope I hit one of them. It fly's high. They both miss what I'm doing. Artemis must still think I'm paralyzed from his hold. But he's underestimated the power of my mind when I want something. Artemis moves out of the way, to turn to me unsuspecting. The knife sticks Enobaria between the eyes and she falls to the floor. Artemis is on his knees holding her head in his hands trying to staunch the flow of blood but it's impossible. I hit her just right; she's as good as dead. That was quick. Too quick. My blood is icy and I feel nothing but the grief this man has caused me. I'm relentless.

"Doesnt feel so good does it?" I say.

Artemis jumps to his feet pulls a weapon from his belt. He begins stalking me. I have a second knife but I'd give anything for an axe. Enobaria's lying on the floor in a pool of blood and I'm sure she dead or on her way out by now. I throw a punch when Artemis gets close to me with his knife. My fist collides with his jaw hard but he's quickly back to his perusal as if it didn't faze him at all. He slaps me across the face but it doesn't bother me. I'm so numb from knowing what he's done, I'm sure I wouldn't feel a knife cut my flesh if it did. My adrenalines coursing through my veins. I take a stab at him and he jumps causing me to rip a piece of fabric across his chest. Close enough. He catches me and slams me against the hard wall pinning my arms.

"This is the end," he says.

"Yes," I gasp. "It is."

He smiles thinking in admitting defeat. But he's wrong. I break through his grasp and sink my last weapon in his chest. His smile fades and he grabs the knife and stumbles back. The Blood drains from his face and he gives me one last look before he falls to the floor and takes his last breath. I gasp, out of breath like a fish out of water. I grab my knife from Artemis's chest and wipe the blood from it on the carpet. I hear a noise. A soft footfall. I realize my backs turned to Enobaria. But she's dead. I turn and a knife she throws whizzes by my face cutting my cheek deeply. Blood gushes from the wound and I feel in run down my neck. She runs at me and I stumble back. She retrieves her knife from the wall and prepares to throw it. I pick up a book from the table and it buries itself into it rather than my chest. I throw the book away from her. She punches me and I feel my eye begin to swell. I push through and we scuffle around the room throwing punches. Enobaria tries to snap my neck but I hit her and she falls back and somehow gets her knife unburied from the book. I run at her and she grabs my arm brandishing my knife midair and twists it behind me. I'm facing away from her when she says.

"I've been waiting to do this a long time."

Is she going to rip my throat out? I feel the cool blade of her knife as it digs into my neck, inching toward my jugular vein. I struggle trying to get from her grasp but she holds on tightly to me. She slashes the knife across my throat and I fall forward. She thinks she's killed me and perhaps she has but I must do this final thing. For Dad, Mom and my brother.

And for Blaine, the love of my life. I summon my courage and throw my knife once more and this time her heads turned and it buries itself into her temple. I'm sure she dead this time but I check both her and Artemis for a pulse. None. I drag myself from the room and don't look back. I must reach the Hovercraft. I feel the blood draining from my body leaving a trail behind me as I walk the hallways.

_I hope Haymitch and Gale got to Katniss and Peeta on time_, I think before I collapse to the floor.

_**Katniss**_

"Who will be here?"

"Johanna," says Haymitch hurriedly.

"Johanna," the guard says huskily.

"Where is she?" he yells in a loud whisper.

"She went to kill Enobaria," says Gale.

The guard takes off back into the mansion.

"Wait," I yell after him.

I hear gunfire and pounding feet.

"We can't wait," says Haymitch as he picks me up and hurries us into the woods.

_**How'd you like this chapter? **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	35. Rescue

_**Johanna**_

I must be dead. I feel safe and warm. I hear someone speaking to me. I feel wind against my face as if we're flying.

"Blaine," slips from my lips. Someone hugs me against their chest. My eyes feel heavy but I force them to open. What I see startles me. My fiancée, or once was; Blaine. The room shifts and turns black at the edges. I must be dreaming. A horrible nightmare is what this is; taunting him in front of me only to slip from my fingers when I finally reach him. _He is dead_, I tell myself. Snow killed him when I refused to sell my body to the rich Capitol citizens. But Snow did something worse. He took him away from me and hid him away. But if he is really alive and this isn't a dream then why would Snow hide him away? Or did Snow know he was still alive? Artemis was in charge of the prosecutions in the Capitol. He could have hid him away to use on me later. But then why would he even remember me? Artemis could have hijacked him just like Peeta? Is he haunted by waking nightmares like Peeta? It's too much to go through in my befuddled mind so when the room tilts again I give in and settle into the security the warm arms give me even if it is false. I just want to feel them around me one last time.

_**Peeta**_

We're hiding in the woods deep in shrubbery. Katniss's rain soaked jacket no longer protects her and she is shivering. She is trying to hide it. I know she is worried about me but I only scoot my body against hers and try to warm her. I know she is going to break down but she's trying to hold on to sanity until we get out of here. Gale's somewhere up in a tree he had climbed trying to lead the guards away from us. Even now we hear their boots crunching on the rocky ground' tromping through the forest trying to locate us. I wonder if Johanna was successful in her attempt to kill Enobaria. I wonder how she knew Enobaria was behind this. I don't question it because she has known her a lot her than I have and it wouldn't be hard to figure it out because she is about the only person in the world left that hates Katniss other than some of 13's citizens. I take her hand in one of my own. There is a slight moon high in the sky and I can barely make out her face. I know if I were to become blind I could remember every feature. She grasps my fingers tightly and I can't help but think how different out live are now. So much has changed in less than 4 years. Once she would hold my hand because she had too, to convince the districts of our love for each other. Now she grasped my hand almost as if she was hanging on for dear life and maybe she was. I reach out my hand and place it on her stomach under the jacket. I've missed so much. It's almost as if Katniss senses what I'm feeling because she places her hand on top of mine. I wonder how much longer she has until the baby is born? It can't be too long because it looks as if she's swallowed a watermelon. I hear a bird sounding a warning call and I silently wish it is the hovercraft. There is no sound when it appears; only the wind blowing against the trees, parting them alerts us that they're here. I can see the ladders ghosting to the ground, the current waiting to freeze us in place after our feet land on the first rung. Haymitch stands revealing himself to the guards surrounding the area.

"Go," he says. "I'll cover you."

"No not without you," Katniss says. "What about Gale and Johanna?"

"They'll come," says Haymitch. He looks at me with pleading eyes and I know he wants me to get Katniss to that Hovercraft no matter the cost. I would carry her but I'm not sure my legs would hold out. I still have a hold on her hand so I start to pull her in that direction. She looks at me and I think she knows I will do almost anything to get her safely on the craft. Katniss complies and she turns her feet in the direction we have to go. Gunfire sprays the area, bullets lodging deep in trunks of trees beside us, splintering the wood and sending the shards into our bodies. I keep pulling Katniss along but this time I'm put my body behind her to guard her from the splintering wood and bullets. Guards' yelling to tell us to stop reaches my ears over the gunfire. I hear feet pounding the earth and Gale screaming for me to get Katniss on the ladder. We're almost there, lest than 6 feet to go when I hear someone grunt as a bullet hits their flesh. I'm afraid to turn to see who it is. Katniss is pulling away from me. I turn to see Haymitch lying on the ground arm covering a place on his chest, blood seeping through the cracks between fingers. Gales running and I can see him jumping over fallen logs. I feel as if I'm back in the games again. Bodies of guards and friends alike falling to the ground. Gale has a gun and he's spraying bullets behind him as he runs. I can see Katniss poised ready to run. I turn and pick her up. I run her in my arms the last 6 feet, hoping my legs hold up with her thrashing around.

"No, Peeta, Please put me down," she pleads. I love her too much to give in.

"Haymitch," she calls.

I place her feet back on the ground and push her onto the ladder until she freezes. She's upset with me. The ladder raises her into the hovercraft and she disappears as doctors and nurses pull her from the ladder to check her.

I run back to Haymitch's crumbled body and try to lift him from the ground but I'm too weak. Haymitch moans. At least that's a sign he's still alive. Gale runs into the clearing and puts his shoulder under Haymitch's other arm, helping me lift his from the ground. We lift him and his feet drag the ground, leaving drag marks behind us. Bullets are hitting places we just were burying deep in the ground or in tree trunks. The guards are getting closer. I'm surprised they're not here yet. We put Haymitch on the ladder and I step back to let the current freeze him and Gale.

"No, get on."

"No,"

"Get on," he says and shoves me on the ladder. "You're her husband, she loves you." We're frozen and I wonder if bullets can penetrate the current. Doctors push their way to me and I wave them away and pointe to Haymitch.

"Take care of him," I say.

Katniss is curled up in a corner and I place my arms around her. A nurse walks up with a gown and a blanket.

"She wouldn't let me touch her until you got here," she says.

"Katniss why don't you change in to the gown, you'll be warm." She shakes her head vigorously. "The baby will be cold," I whisper to her. It shakes her a little and she stands and removes her jacket just as Gale's feet are off the ladder and on the firm ground of the hovercraft. He shakes water from his hair.

"Johanna, we can't leave without her," says Katniss. This draws his attention. His face is unrecognizable as he stares at her extended abdomen.

"What the…..you're …pregnant," he chokes out. Katniss looks down and the nurse quickly hands over the blanket to her which she quickly wraps herself in.

"Well I am married Gale!" she yells at him. Plutarch walks into the room squishing the tension under his shoes so it can simmer until it explodes again when we're all safe.

"Sorry we would have been here soon but I had a little mishap in 13-." Katniss doesn't even let him finish.

"I'm not leaving here without Johanna; I have to go back for her."

"No you're not going, I'll go."

"No Peeta you're too weak Peeta,"

"I'll go, it's not like I have anything to live for anymore." Gale says and climbs back on the ladder. Katniss looks torn. She wants to go after Gale but I know she won't leave without Johanna so she lets him go.

"Come on," says the nurse as she starts to lead Katniss from the room. She grabs my hands and pulls me along with her to a room where we get to change into warm clothes for the first time in a long time.


	36. Running Scared

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Hello guys hope you like this second update of the day. Please review after you read and let me know. My goal is 200! Please help me get there! Thanks readers! **_

_**Gale**_

I'm deposited on the ground from the Hovercraft, with only my bow for protection since I used all of my bullets trying to hold back the guards. I run from the clearing for the safety of the trees. It's still raining harshly and I find myself thankful for the protection the tree limbs bring even though they are nearly bare of leaves. I walk through the woods on silent feet. Feet used to stalk prey. Feet used to keep my families stomach relatively full. There's a sharp pain in my shoulder and I suspect my leg was grazed by a bullet. But I keep inching silently through the foliage despite the pain. I'm pretty sure I'm doing better than Haymitch. I reach the end of the trees and hunker down behind a bush. I can see the building. Dawn will be here soon. The clouds part slightly letting a ray of moonlight slips through. I see a shadowy figure coming from the corner of the building. I look closer. It looks like it is carrying something. Possibly the guard with Johanna? I start from my hiding place seeing no sign of the guards who so persistently pursued us earlier, only to stop when three guards step out of a place in the trees. Two of them stop them in the middle of the clearing before you reach the trees. One looks as if he is the leader, controlling the others and issuing orders to them. I barely catch the words being said but catch enough to piece together the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing Saffron?" the head guard asks.

"This woman came here by accident and fell I was going to take her back to town and leave her."

That the guard didn't believe him was evident in his posture.

"Put her in a cell," says the guard.

"No I think we should let her go, she is no prisoner of ours."

"Are you defying me Saffron?"

"No sir," says Saffron. The Guard considers this for a moment. Saffron is not in a position to protect himself and Johanna so I ready my bow with fire arrows and wait for the opportune time to shoot.

"Shoot them," he tells the other guards and walks back toward the stone building. _This is it_, I tell myself. I have three arrows and three guards to shoot. I can't waist them. I have to shoot straight. Katniss has always been better than me with a bow and arrow. I rise from my place of concealment and pull back my bow. The guns raise their guns to Saffron's head. I aim for the head guard first to provide a distraction. I take and deep breath and fire. It is cowardly and I hate to shoot a man although my enemy in the back. The arrow lodges itself between his shoulder blades. He screams as fire overtakes his body, burning his flesh and singing his hair. He tried to roll on the ground but it's no use. He's stops writhing and I know he is dead. The guards are looking around in confusion. Blaine has taken the opportunity to disappear silently into the woods. I debate whether to kill the other two guards. I decide against and start to melt back into the woods when I hear them say.

"He went this way."

I pull my bow and think how they almost escaped with their lives. If only they had kept their mouths shut. I aim and pull back my bow piercing one in the heart. The other sees his fellow guard fall to the ground and takes off running. I place an arrow in his back where his heart would be. He too falls to the ground, his body stolen of life. I run back to the hovercraft thinking how for the first time in my life I've felt something when I killed those men. It was wrong but necessary I know. I place my foot on the first rung and I'm lifted into the Hovercraft.

_**Katniss**_

The doctors sedated Johanna as soon as she was off the ladder. She had awoken and started yelling crazy things, screaming something incomprehensible. I think she thinks she back in prison being tortured. She lay in a hospital bed the guard whose name I still do not know holding her head. I walk over to him, Peeta still holding tightly to my hand. Gale has been staring at my stomach ever since he boarded the hovercraft again. He starting to get on my nerves but I just ignore him and I continue in my quest to find out just who this guard is. I walk into the small room. Johanna pale and tubes are in both of her arms. The guard tears his eyes away from her on our entrance. He takes a deep breath.

"I bet your wondering who I am." Peeta and I take a seat in two empty chairs on the other side of Johanna's bed. I smile at him, the best one I can conjure up at this moment. I'm still thinking of Haymitch. The doctors were able to save him, though they lost him once and had to restart his heart. The bullet had nicked arteries near the aorta but the talented surgeons Plutarch had thought to bring were able to perform emergency heart surgery to save him. He now lay in a room like Johanna's hooked up to even more tubes than she. I had sat with him for a while after his surgery. The doctor had told me he would probably be out for a couple days because of the pain he would be in. I had reluctantly left him to be with Peeta and talk to the guard.

"Yeah," I say. He waits a second as if weighing on what to reveal. I decide to put him at ease.

"Johanna's like a sister to me. We don't always get along but I think we both really care for each other, which is kind of like how real sisters are. She helped keep Peeta alive during the Games and for that I'm grateful. She is a part of my family."

"She's both our family," says Peeta further ensuring the guard he was among friends.

"Johanna and I were supposed to be married before she was reaped. I had to watch her games and it just about killed me. Snow ordered her family killed. I was out working that day and came back to find them dead a day before. Peacekeeper's came for me. They chose to spare me, use me for some purpose later on. They were going to inject me with trackerjacker venom to make me hate her. I think it was something called hi-."

"Hijacking," Peeta and I both say together. Peeta gives my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah Hijacking. They were going to use me to kill her if she caused any problems. I told them I would do anything and I meant anything if they would spare her from physical and….mental harm. So they transferred me to the Capitol and trained me to be a guard. I was able to see Johanna though her being a mentor in the games and watching her in the Quarter Quell. I was so angry when she was reaped again. When you all teamed up together I had some hope she might make it out. There seemed to be something going on beneath the surface. I could sense it. I've known her, loved her for so long. I know her every thought." He looks at her lovingly. The way Peeta looks at me. "Well I used too."

"Then you blew out the dome in the arena, I dint know what was going on and it almost made me crazy. I tried to get away from here to save her but I almost got caught doing it. I knew I would be no help to her dead. Then the war started and I didn't see her except in a few propos. I was scared out of my mind. Then you shot Snow and Coin and everything was crazy for a while with your trial. After that everything was quiet. No sign of her anywhere. I was waiting for the right time to escape. I never would have dreamed we would be reunited like this." He looks at Peeta.

"I was in the Capitol when you were there. I watched them torture you once; I was got them to stop by telling Artemis the President wanted to him. I thought I would be dead when he got back but by some miracle Snow did really want to see him." A dark shadow crossed his face and he huffs.

"To order him to torture you in a new way. I heard you scream for so long. I didn't know if I could take it anymore. That's when I requested a new job."

Peeta's gripping my hand so hard. When he realizes it he lets go. I stretch my fingers out, massaging them, waiting for the blood flow to start back. I then slipped my hand back into his.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He looks back at Johanna then at me.

"I know," says Peeta. "I would have done the same."

The conversation lags and we all just sit and stare at Johanna. Peeta shivers beside me. I touch his cheek with my fingers to bring him back from that dark place he had returned to. His nightmares will get worse now. I kiss his cheek and try to think of something that will get everybody's mind off of the current situation. I then remember that I keep calling the man guard.

"What's your name," I ask him.

"Blain…Blaine Saffron," he replies.

"I think you know who we are," I say, motioning to Peeta and myself. He smiles slightly.

"I haven't met you officially Mr. and Mrs. Mockingjay." I wonder how he knew we were married until I remember the plain gold band on our fourth finger of out left hand. I can't believe they let us keep them. Probably an over sight or they just didn't care.

"Just Katniss and Peeta are fine," I say. He smiles and we all settle into a more comfortable silence awaiting arrival home. Wherever home is for all of us.

_**Remember to review! **_


	37. Ocean's of Time

_**Katniss **_

We arrive in the Capitol. Haymitch and Johanna are still sedated. As the Hovercraft lands on the asphalt I grip Peeta's hand. We rise from our small loveseat and walk to the ladder. Once our feet are on the ground I look up to see two armored trucks. Plutarch comes from the ladder and two attendants and a nurse arrive via a beam of light like the current carrying Johanna on a stretcher. Blaine is there the whole time holding her hand and murmuring to her that she is okay even though she is not awake to hear him. They load up in one of the armored vehicles and guards close the doors. Johanna is soon followed by Haymitch who is emitted from the same current of light and carried to the other armored truck. Another vehicle with dark windows, kind of like a nicer version of the armored truck, pulls onto the asphalt and Plutarch walks over to it. He calls to us, straightens his jacket and climbs in the back when an attendant opens the door for him. My feet are frozen to the ground. Gale come's up behind us.

"You're safe," he says. _Now where have I heard that before, _I think?

Gale walks to the vehicle with a slight limp from the bullet that grazed his leg and slips in the back leaving Peeta and I still frozen on the Launchpad. I sigh. Peeta turns me toward him.

"We're okay," he says and places his warm hand on my belly. "All of us." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. I give him a long kiss. We just stand there; wrapped in each other's arms kissing until someone clearing their throat interrupts us. I pull back, my arms still wrapped around his neck. Plutarch has his head stuck out the car window.

"I thought you wanted to go home?" He asks. I sigh.

"You'll have plenty of time for that when you get home," says Plutarch. Peeta and I haven't been separated since we were rescued except for a few minutes when he was speaking to Plutarch outside our little room on the Hovercraft. I don't ask him what he was talking to him about since I was supposed to be asleep when he slipped out.

I blush to the roots of my hair. Peeta gives a light laugh and he takes my hand and pulls me toward the car. When we get there I hesitate. He smiles at me, encouraging me to climb in. If he can go through all he went through and still be sane enough to smile at me I can get into that car. I slide in, Peeta right after me. We settle in for the ride to President Paylor's mansion. We don't talk much as we travel in between the two armored vehicles carrying Haymitch and Johanna, when we do it's a comment about the weather or to ask me what I'm going to name the baby. Gale bristles at Plutarch's casual mention of the baby. Apparently he hasn't got used to it yet. I should give him some time. I still plan on trying to get Madge and him together. I am going to try anyway. We arrive at the mansion and when I look up at the grandeur structure I can't believe rulers so evil have lived here. How could someone like Snow live in a beautiful place like this and still think the way he did. I think of his snake eyes and shiver. We're escorted into the mansion and promptly given rooms. Paylor is out and we're told she will be back soon. I owe her my life because she is the one who authorized Johanna and Haymitch to use one of her hovercrafts and even provided surgeons who came in quite handy. I can't bear to think what would have happened to Haymitch and Johanna if we hadn't had them. Someone always gets hurt because of me; first Cinna then Peeta, Johanna and Finnick. Poor Annie; I wonder how she and the baby are doing? I make a mental note to check on her when I reach home. Plutarch has asks us to stay in the Capitol a few days against my wishes but I know Haymitch and Johanna need more time to rest before we travel and there is no way I am leaving them here alone. They will need help and a lot of care when they get back to 12 and I have just to two set of hands to do it. My mother and Prim. I'm pretty sure our mom has taught her everything all over again since I've been gone. Plutarch has informed me that Haymitch had called them several times making things up, saying I was too busy to talk. That Peeta and I were in meetings with the President about the newly formed republic and asking our opinion on who should represent our District as governor. That we were traveling so much that we didn't have time to call home. Good ole Haymitch, covering for us. I'm glad my mother won't have to know what really happened to us. I am afraid it will break her. I think everyone agrees with me on the decision because at the table while we're eating lunch with Plutarch and Gale I mention it and they just nod their heads. We're all tired so we all retire to our rooms. Peeta and I take turn scrubbing each other's backs trying to remove the grime and memories of our awful prison. We then fall into bed and cocoon ourselves in the warm blankets, Peeta's arms around me. We lie facing each other and stare at each other for a while until Peeta's eyes finally close, his long golden eyelashes fanning out hiding some of the dark bags under his eyes. I lie there just watching him for a while until I drift off too. I dream happy dreams. Dreams about Peeta and I and the baby but this time it's not a girl I dream about but a boy with blonde curls like his father and gray seam eyes like mine. I drift on a cloud and wake rested and smiling. I know I am having a girl but the thought of a boy with Peeta's hair makes me feel very content as if my family will not be complete without him. Strange. I intend this baby to be my only but if Peeta asks me for another I'll probably give in. I love him that much. I drift back onto the cloud this time dreaming about to baby's bouncing and bounding in the meadow, Mockingjays singing a sweet tune as they play safe and sound under Peeta and I's watchful eyes. I wake a short time later with Peeta's eyes on me.

"No nightmares," he asks. I shake my head.

"No nightmares," I return and he too shakes his head.

"You were smiling," he says. I'm so tired of hiding my thoughts so I decide from now on I will tell him exactly what I think, I will no longer hide anything from him. He hides nothing from me.

"I was dreaming about the baby." He smiles.

"I did too," he says simply and gives me a heart stopping kiss.

_**Johanna **_

My heads pounding and I feel as if someone dug a knife into my cheek. Clove? No, she's dead. I watched Thresh beat her head in with a rock in the 74th Hunger Games. I feel as if I'm under water, running out of breath. I'm trying to reach the surface but the water is so dark I can't tell which way is up. Somewhere a voice calls out my name. The voice is vaguely familiar but I can't place it through the dark haze that is my brain.

"Johanna. Please wake up sweetheart. I'm right here; I'll never leave your side again."

Sweetheart? The only person I had let call me that was…Blaine! Could it be? I remember a distant memory, too far off to remember completely but I'm like a colander and only catch small pieces from my memoires.

Someone cradling me against their chest, holding my hand, murmuring to me and smoothing back my hair assuring me I was okay. I force my heavy lids to open catching a form next to my bed, his dark head of hair resting near my hand. I barely can lift my hand but I manage to sink my hand into the forms dark locks. The form shift then lifts his head. His lips form my name and he takes my hand in his and holds it against his face, kissing it.

"Blaine," I breath out but I can feel whatever they've given me for my pain pulling me back to that dark place. I reach out my other hand and grab hold of his other.

"Blaine…..I love you," the words barely get past my lips before I'm dragged back under. To that dark ocean threatening to drown me, to take my soul.


	38. Holding Onto Mememories

_**Johanna**_

My eyes finally open and I feel as if I can move. There are no tubes connected to my arms. I wiggle my fingers and toes. I can move now. I slowly move my neck side to side. I feel as if I slept wrong on it. My head throbs and I have a stabbing pain on my cheek. I lift my hand and find a thick bandage consuming most of the side of my face. My mind still feels a bit foggy but its thin enough I can push through. I look around the room. I'm in my old room in the Presidents Mansion.

I lay in a soft bed with comfy pillows and warm blankets. No hospital bed or I.V. I feel the need for morphling, I had finally gotten weaned of the stuff but now I feel as if I need it to course through my veins. They must have been giving it to me when I was unconscious. I know I can't hide from my nightmares with pain medication, maybe I should take up drinking like Haymitch. No I won't to that. The rooms empty except for me. I feel lonely which is not anything new but it's a different sort of lonely. It reminds me of a dream I had once where I had been holding on to something precious only to have it ripped away. When I had woken I had the warm sensation I had been holding onto something tightly, my arms had felt empty. I feel almost like someone has been with me the whole time, holding my hand. But I know that's impossible. It must has been the morphling and nightmares mixed to together. I lay back on the pillows. The strength has been sapped from me. I close my eyes, not to sleep but to try to sort through my jumbled thoughts.

_Are Katniss and Peeta okay?_

_What about Gale and Haymitch?_

_And the baby. The baby! _

My eyes fly open. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I'm not sure they will hold me but I must reach the door. Maybe an attendant will be roaming about and I can find something out from them. I stand on shaking legs and force them to work.

_One step at a time._

_One, two, three. _

_Keep going. _

_Four, five, six. _

_Halfway there. _

My toe catches on the carpet and I pitch forward and I land on my face. I will not admit defeat so I start to try to push myself back up but someone pushes me down.

"What are you doing," says the husky voice.

"None of your business," I say and flip myself over only to be picked up by the man and deposited on the bed. It's when he sets me gently down on the bed I get a good look at the face; dark hair and green eyes, face slightly weathered from stress or work in the sun. Big hands rough and work hardened but at the same time warm and caring.

_Blaine. _

I throw myself into his arms and tears slide down my face. It takes him a second, he acts surprised, but then his arms settle gently around me as if I'm too fragile to hold. I pull back to look at him; place my hands on his face. Look at every freckle and feature that is permanently engrained in my mind. His eyes bore into mine and he places a hand on my chin. I kiss him like a starved woman. His warm lips curve against mine reminding of one of the reasons I love this man so much. So warm. I feel as if this is a dream, but I know it's not. If it were I would drug myself to stay in it. His arms are around me and he pulls me into his lap. He places his forehead on mine.

"Are you okay Johanna?" he asks. I pull back. His eyes are pained. I place my hand on his cheek.

"I am now," I say and smile at him. A thought hits me hard and plagues me for a few minutes. I stiffen in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say.

"I know you Johanna."

What if he loves someone else now? What if he just kissed me out of pity because of all I've been through? I shake my head and slide from his lap back onto the bed. His eyes are questioning. Tears are on my lashes and one slides halfway down my cheek before he stops it with a slide of his thumb.

"Johanna," he says. I keep my eyes down. There's a shift on the bed and I'm sure he's left me. More tears fall, landing on my white nightgown.

"Johanna," says Blaine. It startles me. I thought he'd left. I look over at him; he's on the side of the bed now. On one knee! My mouth falls open. What's he doing? He sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out a ring. One I know well. The one I had worn for so long before I had been reaped. It is white gold, a diamond in the middle with one on either side of the centered one. The band is curved, swirling in different directions; a strange circle that's formed to my finger. It is very old, centuries even. It was the only heirloom that had made it through Blaine's family. His mother had worn it and his grandmother, great-grandmother, great-grandmother and so on and so on. I had felt honored the day he had slipped it on my finger. That day long ago I had been a different person, not as hardened. Compassionate other than my hate of the Capitol; of Snow. I had loved children, even wanted some of my own. I had loved my brother very much. He was a late gift to my parents and I had been older when he was born. I had felt as if he was my own. If only I could go back and do things differently. Hide my opinion in the arena. Give into the Presidents wishes to sell me to his Capitol citizens. Then my family would be alive. But I was stubborn and angry. I had wanted to save myself for Blaine. That had been very important to me; to be pure when I married him. With Snow's plan that wouldn't have been a possibility.

Blaine holds out the ring to me.

"You still want to marry me?" I ask. "After everything I've been though, everything you've been through because of me?"

"Yes," he says. I keep going.

"I'm not the same me Blaine. I'm different; hardened. Bruised and torn."

"Yes."

"I have terrible nightmares and I'm terrified of the water. That's how they tortured me." I shake.

"I know." I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"I was there when they were torturing you and Peeta. I didn't know you were there until a short time before the rebel's rescued you." He gets down on both knees and takes my hands in his.

"It doesn't matter what you've been through, what I've been through. You're still my same Johanna under it all, but at the same time you're someone new. I respect that. You're scarred and hurt I know, but I plan on taking care of you for the rest of our lives. I love you; I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Marry me Johanna," he asks.

I stick my left hand out and he slips the ring onto my fourth finger. He stands in front of me and I stand also, wrapping my arms around him for support.

"I love you." I say.

_**~Authors Note~ **_

_**Please go to my page and vote on my poll! **_

_**It is about what my next story will be about. **_

_**Don't worry I plan on writing a bit more of this one before I'm done. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **_


	39. Goodbye's

We are all ready to be home, it has been two weeks since we were rescued from Artemis and Enobaria's clutches. Paylor has finally returned from her travels. She brings good news. She met with 13 and told them about our Kidnapping. They acted shocked but Paylor knew it was all a farce. In return for them not pursuing another trial and further execution 13 has requested they not be charged with any crimes. Paylor has acquiesced to them because no deaths accrued and there is nothing she can do without proof and both of the initiators are dead, killed by Johanna's hand. None of us are happy about it but we are so ready for it to be over so we can return to our lives so we let it go. Blaine and Johanna are getting married today and then they will take a Hovercraft back to District 7 where Blaine's parents are still alive. Paylor will perform the ceremony. Peeta, Me, Gale and Haymitch, Flavius, Venia and Octavia will be the only ones in attendance other than the happy couple.

Haymitch will return with Peeta and me to District 12. He has healed quite well in the short time but he's still weak. From his wound and surgery or his withdrawal from liquor I'm not sure. Gale will return to District 2 where his government job still waits. I am hoping he will be able to get past all that has happened and settle down with a nice woman and have a family. I will say goodbye to him today. I am not sure I will ever see him again. This makes tears come to my eyes. Peeta comes up behind me and places his arms around me. He puts his chin on the top of my head. He knows why I'm crying and he doesn't try to stop me. This is the only time I'm sure my emotions are real and not just hormones from the baby. She will be coming soon. I sigh and turn so my face lay on Peeta's chest. He rubs my back.

"Shh it's okay," say Peeta and kisses the top of my head. I sniffle and wipe my tears away. How can I cry over Gale with such a wonderful man holding me? Peeta hands me a handkerchief from his lapel of his suit he is wearing for the wedding.

"You look very beautiful," he says.

This makes me laugh.

"I look like a whale."

"You do not." says Peeta as he places a kiss on my nose.

I'm smiling now and I know I can handle the day with Peeta at my side. I hug him and kiss him.

"I should go check on Johanna," I say. He squeezes my hand and we walk together to her room. He stays outside the door. His reason: "So Johanna won't make a run for it."

I rap lightly on the door and wait for her to call for me to enter. I don't know what I expected her to be like but it definitely is not this. Johanna is jumping around and jittery with excitement even though she is strapped into a tight bodice. I've never seen her like this before. Is this the real Johanna? The one before the reaping, the Game's, her family being killed, her fiancé taken, and watching tribute's she has mentored die in the arena and the dealing with the Quarter Quell, survived being tortured and the war?

"Is my dress all right," she asks and paces the room until she stops in front of me. She shakes her head. "Maybe I should have worn something else." She grasps my upper arms.

"Do you think Blaine will like my dress?" I take a look at it, the Prep team did a remarkable job. It's a lot better than my simple tunic and pants I wore to my own wedding. Emerald green chiffon gown that lies in folds past her golden heels. The bodice is tight and gives her tiny frame curves; it is adorned with tiny jewels. The prep team did an amazing job. I owe them a lot. I wish Cinna were here to see what they accomplished. She wears a thick gold chain necklace with an Emerald stone resting on her chest; she also wears a matching golden bracelet that is unique and intricately woven and makes a loose circle around her bony wrist. Emerald earrings adorn earlobes. Flavius has curled and piled her hair atop her head; two curls hang loose to frame her face. Venia has shaped her brows and her body is waxed to perfection. Octavia has rounded her nails and painted them a metallic gold. She is flawless; her skin glowing. They all contributed to her makeup, her dark eyes pop out and contrast well with her gown. Her teeth sparkle white when she smiles. I smile at her.

"You look beautiful Johanna, I don't think Blaine will be able to take his eyes off you," I tell her. Then Johanna does something I don't think she's ever done to me before. She hugs me. I hesitate but then hug her back.

"Thank you Katniss for everything." A tear slides down her cheeks.

"Don't you're going to ruin your makeup," I say, it's a lie because I know my prep team wouldn't use anything but waterproof products but I have to get her to stop crying. It's not Johanna.

"You're like the sister I never had and never wanted," she says.

_Now that's her_, I think. Good, I was starting to get worried with all this weepiness. I laugh.

"Same here," I say.

Peeta sticks his head in the door and says "Its time." Johanna grasps my hands.

"Will you walk with me down the aisle?" she asks, it shocks me for a moment and she catches it.

"I'm just afraid I might fall." She points to her head. "Concussion, remember?" I nod my head and assure her I won't let her fall and embarrass herself. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm ready." We walk down the hall and wait outside the door. She puts her hand on my arm and Peeta opens the door for us. When the door opens I see the room has been decorated beautifully. Chairs decorated with leaves and small pinecones. The room is lines with different kinds of foliage and the room smells of pine needles. A thick red carpet has even been rolled out with pine needle sprinkled on it. Paylor has outdone herself. I guess she feels it's the least she can do with all that has happened. Blaine is standing at the end of the carpet with Paylor with a huge grin threatening to split his face. I walk Johanna down the aisle without mishap. Before I let her go I say to Blaine.

"Take care of my sister." He smiles at me and tells me he will.

Paylor performs District 7 marriage ritual. I assume Blaine taught it to her. The bride and groom exchange vows promising to love and honor one another. They seal their union with a kiss so long I keep checking the clock that is ticking on the wall to the right of me. It has made to trips around already. I sigh and give her a few more seconds. The whole one has had their hand poised and ready to clap since the beginning so when I start clapping they quickly join in. Paylor signs a certificate and Peeta and I sign as witnesses. We think to ask her to sign us an official certificate while we're at it and Johanna and Blaine sign as witnesses for us. I hug Johanna and tell her I hope to see her soon. She assures me we will but I have a feeling we won't, at least not for a long time. I wave goodbye as she and Blaine get in a dark car and drive away to board a Hovercraft headed for District 7. I say Goodbye to Gale in the same fashion. He hugs and kisses me on the cheek, shakes Peeta's hand and wishes us luck on raising our baby. I know for sure I won't see him again now. I don't cry, only wave goodbye to him from the front door of the mansion. Peeta takes my hand.

"Let's go home," he says. Haymitch nods his head beside us in agreement; we decide to take the first available Hovercraft to 12 in the morning. I save my tears for the pillow when Peeta's asleep. I cry out of happiness for Johanna and Blaine, cry out of sadness for my loss of friendship with Gale and finally let my tears fall in torrents from all Peeta and I've been through in the past months. Peeta awakens and holds me. He strokes my hair and we just lay there holding each other until we both drift into an exhausted sleep. I know I will never in a million years deserve him. So why does he love me? I don't know but I know why I love him.


	40. Hope For The Future

_**Katniss **_

The Hovercraft lands in the Meadow. The only thing that keeps me from running off it is Peeta's hand holding mine. I climb on the ladder and the current freezes me until I reach the ground. My soles of my boots sink into the damp earth. I am standing on the mass grave containing the bones and ashes of 12 citizens. Peeta and Haymitch are on the ground now. I hear a sloshing sound. I figure Haymitch has found some liquor and filled his flask to the brim. I stand staring at my shoes then look up at my surroundings. Once this was a place of beauty; of peace. One day it will be again. The brown grass will grow back green and morning dew will cling to it, flowers will bloom, daises, wild violets and dandelions. Maybe even one day my daughter will play here unknowing that peoples bones that I practically killed are under her feet as she dances around. I stare back at my shoes and the dirt that clings to them. I won't let their deaths be in vain. I will live for each and every one of them. So I smile too brightly and say "It's great to be home."

"Yeah it is," says Peeta and take my arms to help away from the hovercraft.

"Come on, I want to show you something," says Peeta.

"My feet are swollen, my back hurts and I'm waddling like a duck, do we have to do it now?" It's partly the truth, I haven't had Peeta to myself in a long while and I really just want to spend some quite time with him in peace. Peeta smiles at me and assuredly squeezes my hand.

"It will only take a second sweetheart." It's weird to hear him call me sweetheart but I don't mind. I press myself close to the side of his warm body and he places him arm around me. I am glad for his support seeing as there is snow and patches of ice covering the road. I could easily slip. We walk around the bend in the road. I realize we are heading toward Victors Village. I give Peeta a puzzled look. He shakes his head and smiles so I don't ask just stay close to the man I love. We pass our house and I can see it's been kept up by my mother. She has also taken great care of her own. I must thank her later. We keep walking a few blocks past our house, past Peeta's bakery which has been kept up by one of the older women in the area in exchange for free bread and the ability to stay in the back of the place so she wouldn't have to brave the long walk with her shaky legs. We've crossed the road and into what must be a beautiful garden in the spring. I see a large building with glass windows. Peeta turns me to me and I don't get to examine it enough to see what was inside. I try to peak around him. He grasps my arms and keeps me from looking.

"I had this built for you and," he places his hand on my stomach and I know what he's saying. "So he or she will be safe, until it's time to go into the woods." I stare at him with wide eyes as he steps out of the way, my mouth falls open as I look at the huge building made out of glass. Peeta tugs me inside because I'm still staring; I snap my mouth shut and follow him through the doors. It's almost like an arena, I should be upset but it has the exact opposite effect on me. I think Effie would probably call something like this an atrium. It's like someone cut the most beautiful piece of the woods and put it indoors. There are tall, beautiful trees; tall enough to climb. I hear birds chirping as they hop from branch to branch. I hear singing too. Is someone playing music? That's not music. I look up and on limbs of trees I see black birds with white patches on its wings. Mockingjay's. They swoop and dip in the air singing their sweet tune. I hear a buzzing and look to my right to see Hummingbirds flit from flower to flower collecting nectar. There aren't just Mockingjay's; there are birds of all kinds and other creatures too; Squirrels, barking high up in their nest, tree frogs and lizards. Water trickles from somewhere nearby, a stream?

"Oh my," I say.

"Do you like it," Peeta asks hesitantly.

"Do I? I love it!" I say. "It's beautiful." I turn in a circle to absorb it all.

"Thank you, it's amazing." I wrap my arms around his neck and look at the Mockingjay's over his shoulder. I pucker my lips and whistle Rue's four note tune. The birds come closer and I whistle once more. They pick it up and as we're leaving I can hear it resounding as each bird picks it up and sings in harmony.

_**Peeta **_

Four weeks has passed since I'd shown Katniss her Atrium. There hasn't been a day that she hasn't been in there, whistling to the birds, feeding the fish in the stream, smelling the flowers. I sometimes go and will sit with her in an area that has several comfy chairs and a table for future supervision and watch her study the trees. I then return to the bakery and in a couple hours she pops up wanting cheese buns or iced cookies. I give into her and let her have anything she wants. I laugh as I pick the pieces of cookies from her face. Then she returns to the Atrium. Later she comes home and we'll talk over dinner with Prim, her mother, Madge or Haymitch, sometimes it's just us. Katniss hasn't pulled away from me, it's just the opposite, and she is very clingy; only being away from me when she is safely tucked away in the atrium. She thinks a lot. Sometimes we'll be sitting around reading or watching reruns of Plutarch's singing show or some other program when she will blurt out something. A baby name, something Johanna sent in a letter, complaining about Haymitch's geese disturbing her sleep. I don't tell her it's the baby that does that. Sometimes while asleep she wraps herself close to me and her belly presses against mine, I'll wake up to a kick almost like the baby is telling me to wake up and talk to him or her. I sit there my hand where the baby was kicking and whisper to him or her in the dark, every few moments looking at Katniss's face that's bathed in moonlight to see if she is still asleep. It's a miracle, what's growing inside of her. I am so proud I feel like I might burst. I settle on placing a kiss on her stomach and fall asleep dreaming about the future.

We're sitting in the living room just like any other day listening to a news report when Gale comes on TV talking about new medicine factories that are springing up all around the districts and how they will help improve everyone's heath. Katniss sucks in a breath and I assume it's from seeing Gale on TV. She starts panting for a few seconds and pain crosses her face. I quickly get up from my chair and rush to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, scarred.

"Get…..my…..Mom," she says between pants. I rush out of the house like a man on fire, which is pretty much who I am since I married to the girl on fire, I run three houses down, neighbors running out of their houses shouting and asking 'what's wrong'. I don't respond and pound on the door until Katniss's mother comes out.

"Something's wrong with Katniss," I shout at her. She wipes her hands on a towel. She must have been doing dishes from breakfast.

"What happened," she asks.

"She was sitting in a chair then out of nowhere sucked in a breath and started panting. She's in bad pain." I rush out, stumbling on my words.

"Come on, why aren't you doing anything?" I ask her.

"Peeta calm down its just-." I don't let her finish.

"I won't calm down until you come help her." She calls for Prim.

"Peeta if you don't calm down I'll have to sedate you."

This used to be the quiet woman, the one who disappeared and left her children to fend for themselves when their father died. I see no signs of that woman now.

"She's just in labor."

"Labor," I ask confused. Prim and Madge come to the door and she issues them orders and tells them supplies to get.

"Come on," she says and walks fast with me to my house.

We come in the door and Katniss is breathing hard again, sweat beads on her forehead. I get a cool cloth to wipe it the moisture from her face.

"What's….wrong," asks Katniss.

"You're in labor," she says. Madge and Prim come rushing through the door with the supplies.

"We need to get her upstairs," says her mother to me. I help her from the chair and she suddenly doubles over in pain. No sound comes from her mouth but I know it's excruciating. I wait for it to give her a break supporting her until it was over then I lift her and carry her upstairs to our room. I lay her on the bed and another pain racks her body, she squeezes my hand so hard I lose all circulation. I hang on until it passes. Her mother is working fast laying supplies around the room. Madge hurries into the room with boiled water and sets it on a table. Katniss mother's go into the place where it's just her and Prim. That place where Katniss is her patient and not her daughter. Her mom asks her a question I can't hear and Katniss nods her head. Her mother come to me and ushers me to the door.

"It's best you wait in the hallway," she says.

"No. I want to be with her."

"She doesn't want you to see her like this." I'm torn, wanting to be with her to help bring our baby into the room. I look at her as another pain clutches her.

"I'm afraid this may be too much for you Peeta, please wait in the hall. I'll come and get you as soon as it's over. I promise."

I look at Katniss. Her eyes plead with me. I stare at her and she nods her head.

"I love you; I'll be right outside the door if you need me. Just call okay?" She nods. Madge has put a chair from the kitchen table in the hallway for me to sit on but I don't use it for more than a few seconds. I just pace the hall then sit down only to spring up to stand by the door when I hear Katniss yell. Is she okay? This is tearing me apart. I don't know if I should be glad I'm out here or mad that I'm not in there holding her hand. I pace the hall worried because I haven't hear a babies cry until the door opens on silent hinges. Prim taps me on the shoulder.

"Is she okay," I ask. She nods.

"Come meet your baby." I walk past her and into the room. Katniss is propped against the headboard holding a bundle in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. She looks at me upon my entrance and smiles. She puts her free hand out and I take it and set on the edge of the bed. She shifts the baby so I can see into the tiny pink face. I gasp.

"Meet your daughter," says Katniss.

"A girl," I say. "She's beautiful." I touch her baby soft cheek, she looks just like Katniss except she has my blue eyes. She stares at me as if to tell me I know you, you're the one who talked to me at night while I was in Mommy's belly. My daughter. I love her already and it hasn't even been a minute yet.

"She looks just like you," I say.

"She has your gorgeous eyes. Someday all the boys will be after her."

"That will be a long, long, long time from now, possibly never," I say. Katniss laughs.

"I agree," she says.

"What will we name her," I whisper to Katniss now since I see the baby's sleeping.

"I thought we would each pick one out," she says. I nod and smile.

"That's would be wonderful, you go first," I tell her.

"I was thinking….," she says and stops.

"Go on," I urge her.

"Avery." I smile and look at the baby. It suits her, beautiful and strong at the same time, just like her Mother.

"I love it." I say. Katniss grins and rocks the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Your turn," she whispers to me. I don't have to think long.

"Hope." I say "Because this baby is Hope, Hope for the future, Hope for a new world in peace and Hope for you and me, a sign that together we can get through anything." Katniss leans forward and I place a light kiss on her lips then feather one on the baby's soft downy head.

"Avery Hope Mellark," says Katniss testing it. "It's perfect."

"Welcome to the world Avery Hope," I say as Katniss and I look at the miracle in front of us. We sit there for so long that everyone leaves us, Madge, Prim and Katniss's Mother.

We are fighters.

We are survivors.

We are a family.

She is Hope for the future.

She is our miracle.

Snow didn't win.

_**Review! **_

_**The epilogue will be coming soon.**_

_**Part two is in the works and the first chapter will be posted after the epilogue.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I loved writing it. **_


	41. Always and Forever

_**Katniss**_

_**6 months later **_

Ten years ago if someone would have told me about what I would go through and where I would end up I would have called them crazy. I probably would have put an arrow in their heart to relieve them of their crazy misery. But if I were to go back I wouldn't change anything. I would have loved my father to live to see Prim and I grow up. I would have wanted Rue, Fininck and Cinna to live and the Hunger Games to be eradicated long ago so Haymitch, Johanna, Peeta and me wouldn't have had to endure it. Sure I would have not been through the Games and the War but I firmly believe Peeta and I would have eventually found each other and a way to end President Snow's dictatorship over Panem. I think everything turned out right. I think it was all meant to be.

Johanna and Blaine are happy. So happy in fact I received a letter( not a phone call, probably too emotional) from her telling me she was expecting. Quick I know, but I'm so happy for them.

I got Prim and my mother back. And even my friend Madge. It's almost unbelievably how all the events of the last year have unfolded. Prim appearing out of nowhere. I had thought I had watched her burn. I would love to hear her story but she's still pretty raw. I need to give her more time. Prim's blonde hair has finally grown back and she's remembering more and more about herself every day. She's even dating a nice boy from town named Jayce. It's a weird turn of events but everybody's happy. Even Madge. She still nurses a crush on Gale but even she has started to date someone too, Emery who everyone can see adores her. There is even rumor he may be proposing to her soon. My Mother is even shaping up to be a wonderful grandmother. She loves Avery. She's at the house every chance she gets cuddling her, talking to her or singing her a lullaby. My mother's really changed and it makes me happy that she has finally returned to us. She has even requested Peeta call her Mom. He agreed and I can tell it pains him a little since his own Mother is gone. My mother treats him like one of her own now and I think she loves him just as much as Prim and Me. I don't find it hard to believe. Who couldn't love Peeta?

Peeta, I love him so much it's hard to explain. I never would have thought myself capable of loving someone so deeply that I didn't have a genetic connection to. He's my life, my hope and my dreams. I wouldn't be alive without him and neither would I be holding a gorgeous baby girl, a baby that is part of him and part of me. I can't wait to watch her grow up. My little girl. Dark wisps of hair have turn into long strands that lay softly on her head. She is a happy baby, she hardly ever cry's. She has a fascination with watching Peeta ice cakes. Once she even got into the icing. She was stained green for three days. Peeta and I had laughed and laughed. We had tried everything to get it off her but it didn't work. We spend a lot of time in the Atrium as a family. Avery Hope always tries to eat the daises and catch the hummingbirds. She likes to smack her hands in the stream while either Peeta or I hold her; she also likes to play with the fish. She's pretty fast and always misses them by just a second. I'm already catching pieces of both Peeta and I's personality's in her. I never would have thought I would like being a Mother so much. Avery likes to play games too. Her favorite is Peek-A-Boo where she hides behind her chubby hands. She thinks we can't see her. Peeta and I love this. For so young I can't believe how smart she is. She is even starting to try to talk. Gurgles come out instead of momma or dada but it makes me proud none of the less. I dread telling her one day of how her Father and I were involved in the war but Peeta says it will be okay. We have the book we compiled to help us explain. There is even footage of both our games and the war. I suggested we hide them and Peeta agreed so I hid them in a closet in a hidden compartment where they'll gather dust for years. One day we will show her but I plan on it being a long time from now. I've even considered not showing her them at all. She wouldn't even have to know the footage exist. I have a while before I have to worry about all of this so I just try to focus on the here and now. I have a great life. The niggling thought sits in the back of my mind that something bad is going to happen to my baby but I push it away. I will not let the thought corrode my life and my relationship with Peeta and our daughter. I put Avery in her crib next to our bed and crawl in next to Peeta. It's still early but I'm exhausted. I yawn and curl up next to Peeta.

"I love you," he whispers to me. "Forever."

"I love you too," I say my eyes starting to drift shut. Peeta's arm wraps around me. I'm somewhere between awake and asleep when it slips from my mouth.

"Stay with me."

"Always," he says as I drift off to sleep taking the single word with me. _Always._

_**~Authors Note~  
><strong>_

_**Okay**_ _**so I think this was the last chapter. I will post the epilogue tonight or maybe early tomorrow. **_

_**Anyone have a good idea what I should call The Sequel? I am working on it now and it will be posted soon. **_

_**I am also debating on changing the baby's name to something else. I love the name Avery but it's really not sticking with what I have in mind for her, any ideas? I will be keeping the middle name Hope. I found several unique names. **_

_**Aria: means a beautiful melody. **_

_**Sera: means fire. **_

_**Kendra: means power. **_

_**Aneira: means golden.**_

_**Review and let me know or go to my poll! Thanks! **_


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

5 years later

She's been begging to go to the Meadow for months, Peeta finally caved and now we walk, Peeta hand in hand with his little girl and me holding our newest addition to the family; a little boy with Peeta's blonde hair and my eyes. I had planned on the girl being our only child but Peeta wanted him so badly. He sleeps in the crook of my arm, just as happy to be there as our little hope was. His chubby cheeks are flushed in sleep and he kicks his legs as if he is running. Must be dreaming, I think. We reach the meadow. She sees the flowers and bounds into them; grasshoppers and crickets bound in every direction to avoid being trampled. He wakes up just as she calls.

"Daddy, come play." Peeta smiles at me and bounds into the deep grass to play with our daughter.

"Down Mommy," He says and places a hand on my cheek. I place a kiss on his small forehead and put the toddler down, his chubby two year old legs pump to reach his father. I keep a close eye on him but for the first time he reaches him without falling. Peeta picks him up and swings him around in the air and he giggles. My family. Now she's showing him a dandelion, he picks one up and tries to stuff it in his mouth but before Peeta can intervene she stops him. "You can't eat that," she says in her high pitched voice. He pushes the flower away from him and looks at it then at his sister as if to say "why not". Instead of trying to stuff it in his mouth again he slips the stem into his sister's hair. She smiles at him and says "Thank you". He sticks his fist in his mouth and mumbles around it "pretty". I walk over to them and sit in the grass next to Peeta. He places his arm around me and we watch them play for a while. Eventually she gets bored and begins notice something other than the flowers and her brother trying to eat a beetle. Her finger suddenly comes up as she points in a direction.

"Look," she says. "Can I play in there?" Peeta looks at me. I can read his mind; he's thinking "you knew this day would come". I stare back at him.

"Look at all the tree's. Oh I want to climb that one!" Peeta kisses me on the cheek. I stand up, my leather boots no longer squishing into the dirt but soft green grass. I walk over and hold my hand out to her. She looks up at me, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement as she slips her small hand into mine. We walk to the woods and just as we're at the edge of the woods I turn around. Peeta's holding the tiny replica of himself in his arms, their matching blonde hair ruffled from the wind. Peeta's feet are apart and his broad shoulders strong against the blue sky as I stare at him. Her little hand squeezes mine and I look down at her.

"Let's go," I say and look back at them before I slip into the tree line to be concealed by the shadows and the canopy of trees. Peeta smiles and stands their assuring me this is the right thing, the smaller one blows us a kiss with his chubby finger yelling "bye mommy." She pulls me to a base of a large trunk.

"This one," I ask.

"Yep," she says. We both look up at the tree then I take her hand and place it on a bump on the tree. She starts to climb and I watch her as she gets higher and higher until she stops at a fork to rest, her feet dangle in the open air beneath her.

"What cha doing down there? You look like a ant." She challenges. I laugh at her and start climbing. Soon we're sitting next to each other with both our feet dangling in the air.

"I like climbing trees Mom." She's growing up so fast.

"Me too," I say.

"Let's play a game, whoever gets down the fastest wins." I smile at her, so innocent. I decide to play this game with her because there are such worse games to play.

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**I can't believe this is the end! Thank you all for your continued support I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you! **_


	43. Sequel

_**~Authors Note~**_

_Hi guys! I was reading over some reviews from my first story Always and Forever: Life After War and many of you were asking "What's it called?" and I realized that I never told you guys except one or two people by private message. Well the Sequel is called:_

_**Hunger Games: Golden Mockingjay.**_

_**Here's the first Chapter for you! If you like it jump on over to it. There are 17+ chapters waiting for you.**_

I wake early, my heart pumping from the wild dream I'd had. I was in an arena, standing on a circular plate facing twenty tributes armed and ready to kill me. Some of the faces are familiar; people I know and am even friends with, others are strangers to me. 20 yards away elevated from the ground stood a glistening gold cornucopia. The sun hit it and sent shards of light into the tributes faces. I avert my eyes as not to become blinded by the light. I see a silver bow hanging from a piece of he extended cornucopia, a few feet away on the ground sets a silver sheath of arrows. If I can get to them surely I'll have a chance at getting out of here. 60 seconds. That's how long I have to access my surroundings. Tree's, lots of them surrounded by deeps woods, a lake with water weeds protruding from it. Is this the only water supply? Around the cornucopia sets precious items that could mean your life or death in the arena. A book bag; containing who knows what, a sleeping bag, a sheet of plastic, swords, knifes and even a trident. Various packs of food litter the ground; crackers, strips of dried meat and other food in packages. A water canteen with a strap to carry it by lays at the very edge which tells me it's of the least amount of importance and probably contains no water. I look down at the ground which just under the surface holds enough explosives to blow my body parts sky high. I could imagine my blood smeared on the force field that keeps us locked in here like rabid dogs. Just off to my left, standing in a diagonal with me, is a boy. Dark hair and green eyes, broad shoulders a square jaw all catch my eye. I don't know who he is but he gives me the feeling as if I should. His eyes bore into mine. He shakes his head at me. Why? I don't understand. He doesn't know me. The announcer is on her countdown and I'm puzzled as why the boy was shaking his head at me. The announcer is on 5 so I put my thoughts aside and focus. I will not miss the gong. I will get out of here. I will go home to my parents. I will live.

Three.

Two.

One.

Gong.

I jump off my plate no longer worried about being blown to bits as I know the explosives have been disabled by the Gamemakers. My feet pound the soggy earth. My boots sling dirt behind me as they grip the earth and release with ease and spring me faster into the fight. I reach the arrows without any problem and sling them across my back. The bow is more difficult. I have to fight off one boy by pushing him off the cornucopia. He lands on the ground with a hard thud but I know he's not dead. I slide off the on the other side of the cornucopia, my body sliding against the gold doesn't give me away and I land in a crouch on the balls of my feet bow in hand. I find a black pack at my feet to the left and sling it across my back along with my sheath. I load an arrow to be ready if the situation arises for me to use it. I take off running into the woods planning to climb a tree for safety from the hunters. I think I should be safe until nightfall as all the other tributes are gathering themselves together, preparing their weapons to spill the blood of innocent children. I'm running and I've just reach the edge of the woods when a hand clamps my pack. I turn, pulling my bow string back, ready to fight of the attacker. My eyes widen. It's the dark haired boy who caught my eye. Sweat beads on his forehead as he stares at me. Is he debating on whether to kill me or not? He raises his arm knife in hand to kill me. Is this it? Will I die this quick? I have to get home to my parents, to my brother. I don't even have time to let the arrow fly. My attacker's eyes are focused on something behind me. I don't understand what's going on. Before I can analyze any further the boy jerks my body behind me and instead of the knife landing in my flesh it lands in a red headed boy's chest. His body falls limply to the ground in a heap. The boy takes my hand and drags me more deeply into the woods. We don't stop for a long time. I don't know why I'm following him. It's like we're connected, I trust him even though he is a complete stranger. He leads me to a base of a tree and instructs me to climb. I do and climb as high as I can without the limbs breaking. I pick a limb large and strong enough for the boy and me to both perch on. He climbs up behind me, taking longer because he is much larger than I. He climbs with ease though and I can tell he is an avid woodsman like me. He finally eases onto the same limb as I and sits staring at me. My eyes are wide and I'm out of breath from running and climbing. I breathe hard.

"Why did you help me," I ask him.

"That's what we do," he says simply then he looks at me and smiles.

"I have a lot to tell you Avery Hope Mellark."

That's when I woke up. I felt like I had been reading a great book and found out to late the end had been tore out. My mind tried to grasp the dream; to remember it, but it slipped like through the cracks like water in my hands. I braid my hair, slip on a pair of green cargo pants and a black shirt and my comfy leather boots I got for my 17th birthday. It's still cold outside so I slip on an old leather jacket my mom gave me. She says it was my grandfathers. I love wearing it because it makes me feel closer to him though I've never met him. It's molded to my body now and I can move with ease. I retrieve my bow and sheath of arrows from the hooks on the wall. Many say I'm just like my mom but many say I'm just like my dad too. I like to think I have the best of both of them in me. I have a ability with words like my dad and have a weakness to any kinds of cake. I can't paint worth a lick but I still like to help him decorate on rainy days. I can hunt like my mom and I've been in the words practically every day since my parents took me to the meadow when I was 5. I remember that day, Mom letting me climb a wild tree for the first time. I had always climbed in the atrium before that. It was my favorite place to be, still is. On short cold winter days I like to closet myself inside and read as many books as I can get my hands on. I like to write too. Unlike a lot of teens my age I've never dated anyone. This bothers me sometime but Mom always tells me not to waste my time with just any guy. I've begun to worry that I'll be alone my whole life and have 20 cats just like that old demented mangy Buttercup who still runs around here. I can't believe he's still alive. I spend a lot of time with my grandmother and aunt Prim and her children. They're around my brother's age but I don't mind. I like kids and they seem to gravitate around me like starved children. Today I need to think so I go to the only place I can truly be at peace. The woods. I move on silent feet, my bow loaded in my hands just in case the opportunity arises to shoot fresh game. I'm hoping for a deer or turkey but in the frigid cold I'm not sure they will be a willing to venture out as I am. I make the long trek to the lake. I haven't been here in a long time. I walk into the concrete house that is somehow still standing. Mom took my brother and me here once when we were little to learn how to swim but after that we didn't come here anymore. She doesn't know I remembered the trail and still come here. I light a fire with wood from the pile I left by an empty window. Sometime I sit with my back against the wall, knees drawn up and think about who lived here. Was there just one person, old and gray; or a young married couple just starting out, possibly with an infant to care for? I often like to wonder about the things in the house in the same manner; the old broom or the iron poker in the corner. I wonder if the person who left it here knew that someone would wander inside, pick it up and wonder whose fire it stoked in the winter or how it came to be where it was. Snowflakes fall in from the empty place where the windows used to be. I sit closer to the fire, place my chin on my knees and think about all my parents haven't told me, about the games, the war. I also sit and wonder about the dark haired boy.__


End file.
